Pokemon Rescue Team Fellowship V: Sevii Islands Exploration
by Dinosaur Mercenary
Summary: Team Fellowship explored the Sevii Islands after the Indigo League. There will be mentioning of Middle-earth
1. Prologue

Team Fellowship was formed by Jeffrey, a human who was turned into a Machop (a Fighting Pokemon resembling a humanoid three-crested lizard), and his partner Pikachu (an Electric Pokemon appeared like a mouse with red cheeks and a lightning bolt-shaped tail) as a rescue team. Later it became a Pokemon expedition with Gardevoir (a Psychic Pokemon resembling a humanoid with a flowing gown covering her legs, red horns on her chest and back, green hair obscuring most of her face except for her green eyes, and long slender green arms) and Celebi (a Grass and Psychic Pokemon appeared like a green sprite with antenna) as its other members.

Middle-earth was the first world Team Fellowship traveled to. Gandalf was the first to listen to Team Fellowship's origins and enlisted them to assist the dwarf prince, Thorin Oakenshield, on a quest to reclaim Erebor. Team Fellowship completed the quest successfully and survived the Battle of the Five Armies. After they wrote two copies of the two books about their adventures, the Pokemon expedition received a signal stone from the wizard and created a banner before Celebi accidentally took them to a land where vampires terrorized humanity.

Team Fellowship rescued a pre-teen girl Caroline and the villagers while fighting monsters. They defeated Bathe'lemy the knight, Guillaume the madman, Raoul a dark-minded fencer, Diane the queen of ice, and the vampire. Jeffrey had fallen in love with Diane who was eventually resurrected as a 12-year-old mermaid by his father Zeus an unknown entity. She became a new member of Team Fellowship and Jeffrey became a shape shifter after he received the warmth of a human from Caroline. Celebi then took Team Fellowship to the world of Pokemon.

Team Fellowship went to a world where there were humans who trained Pokemon. They met Professor Oak, a scientist who studied Pokemon as a profession, and began another journey in the Kanto region. Not only Team Fellowship acquired more Pokemon in Kanto, they also befriended Brock and Misty who were Gym Leaders. Jeffrey and Diane had rivalries with Blue, Paul, and Red throughout their travels. Team Fellowship also had altercations with the villainous Team Rocket who used Pokemon as means of business. After confronting the Rocket boss Giovanni in the Viridian City Gym, Jeffrey participated in the Indigo League Championships. Jeffrey became champion after he defeated Red and entered the Hall of Fame.


	2. Pokedex Upgrade

Team Fellowship rested in their house with Misty and Brock as guests for a night in Pallet Town. The next day, Professor Oak was in their doorstep, "Good morning, Team Fellowship."

"Good morning, professor," Jeffrey, Diane, Misty, Brock, and Gardevoir said in unison.

"How are you doing?"

"We're doing great," said Jeffrey.

"How much have you two filled in your Pokedex? May I see it?" the professor asked.

"Sure," Jeffrey replied. He and Diane handed the professor their Pokedexes.

"Let's see … Jeffrey, you've caught … 65!? Now, this is impressive!" the professor returned Jeffrey's Pokedex. "Diane, you've caught 35?! It looks as if you're putting an honest effort," he returned Diane's Pokedex. "There's something I wanted to ask of you, Team Fellowship. Come. Follow me." Team Fellowship followed him to his laboratory, "Recently, there have been sightings of many rare Pokemon species. I'm talking about Pokemon that have never been seen in Kanto. I would love to go see things for myself, but I'm much too old. Since I can't do it, Team Fellowship, I'd like you to go in my place."

"Hey, I heard that!" it was Blue. "Gramps, what's with favoring them over me all the time? I went and collected more Pokemon, and faster, too. You should just let me handle everything."

"I know, I know. Of course I need your help, too. Now, I need to see all your Pokedexes," Professor Oak took their Pokedexes and worked on them. "And that's done! Now these unites have data on a lot more Pokemon." He returned their Pokedexes, "Now, Blue and Team Fellowship! There is still a journey ahead of you."

"Gramps, calm down. Don't get so excited and don't you worry about a thing. I think I'll try looking around One Island first … Anyways, I'm outta here!" Blue left.

"Celebi, the Time Travel Pokemon, This Pokémon came from the future by crossing over time. It is thought that so long as Celebi appears, a bright and shining future awaits us," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex on his traveling companion.

"Hitmontop, the Handstand Pokemon, Its technique of kicking while spinning is a remarkable mix of both offense and defense. Hitmontop travel faster spinning than they do walking," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex on a Pokemon that Bruno of the Kanto's Elite Four used.

"Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokemon, Steelix live even further underground than Onix. This Pokémon is known to dig toward the earth's core, reaching a depth of over six-tenths of a mile underground," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex on another Pokemon that Bruno had used.

"Professor, there's no data on Gardevoir," said Jeffrey.

"Oh my, I'll upgrade your Pokedex later," said the professor.

When Team Fellowship got out of the laboratory, two familiar faces approached Team Fellowship. "Congratulations that you have become champion," it was Lil a bikini-wearing girl who was with Ian, her younger brother in a rubber tube.

"Thanks," said Jeffrey.

"You're here for a rematch?" Diane asked.

"Forget battling, want to spend some time with me?" Brock flirted with Lil making her blush.

"She's here for a battle, not a date," Misty dragged him away by the ear.

"The battle between the siblings and young couple is about to begin. Both sides will use two Pokemon, the battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon," Brock announced as referee.

"Starmie, I choose you," Lil sent out her Pokemon that had evolved.

"Cloyster, I choose you," Ian sent out his Pokemon that had evolved.

"Go Gengar," Jeffrey sent out his shadow Pokemon.

"Go Vileplume," Diane sent out her plant Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin," Brock announced.

"Hydro Pump on Gengar," Lil ordered.

"Ice Beam on Vileplume," Ian ordered.

"Dodge and use Shadow Ball on Starmie," Jeffrey ordered. Gengar dodged the attack and hurled a blob on Starmie. It was super effective and Starmie was defeated in which Gengar laughed at.

"Dodge and use Petal Dance," Diane ordered. Her Vileplume dodged the attack and unleashed a vortex of pink petals on Cloyster. It was super effective and Cloyster was defeated.

"Starmie and Cloyster are unable to battle," Brock announced.

"Starmie, return," Lil called back her defeated Pokemon. "I don't get how come?"

"Cloyster, return," Ian called back his defeated Pokemon. "I can see that you were meant to be champion."

"I'm so sorry, Brock, that I don't get a chance to spend some time with you. We'll meet up some other time," Lil said to Brock after giving Jeffrey and Diane prize money and left with her younger brother.

"We should check out One Island," said Diane.

"Great idea," said Jeffrey.

Team Fellowship began traveling to Vermillion City.


	3. One Island

Team Fellowship returned to Vermillion City where they took a ferry to One Island.

"South from here is the Treasure Beach," said Brock according to the guidebook.

"Let's see what treasure we can find there," said Diane.

Team Fellowship rode Lapras' back south of the harbor to the Treasure Beach that was a home to wild Spearow, Tangela, Fearow, Meowth, and Persian. When riding the back of Lapras, the probability of encountering wild Tentacruel was higher than in Kanto's sea. They searched the beach only to find pearls, big pearls, stardusts, and starpieces.

When Team Fellowship returned to the Network Center, they find Celio working on the machine.

"Hi guys, how have things been for you?" said Celio.

"We're doing great," Jeffrey replied.

"He became the champion of the Pokemon League in Kanto," said Diane.

"Congratulations. Do you know what? Maybe I can be useful to you. I'm modifying the Network Machine right now. I'm changing it so it can handle trades over long distances. When I get finished, you'll be trading for exotic Pokemon from Trainers far away. But, there is a slight catch. For the link to work, the Machine needs a special gemstone. It's supposed to be on One Island, but I haven't found one yet. Who knows where it could be," said Celio.

"We'll search the island for that gemstone," said Jeffrey.

"Thanks."

Team Fellowship then crossed the seawater on Lapras back onto Kindle Road which was a home to wild Spearow, Fearow, Meowth, Persian, Ponyta, and Rapidash. The wild Machop and Geodude that were encountered in the grassy area were weaker than the ones living in Kanto's Victory Road. When Jeffrey shattered cracked boulders on their way, most of the rocks had wild Geodude that were weaker inside. Few of the wild Geodude had experience equivalent to a starter's Pokemon, some were similar to Mt. Moon, and some were like the ones living in the Rock Tunnel. Few of the cracked rocks had wild Graveler that were weaker than the ones encountered in Kanto's Victory Road.

A black-haired man wearing a green apron covering his white T-shirt, green bandana, brown trousers, and brown shoes approached Team Fellowship, "I am Myles. Are you Jeffrey the champion?"

"That's me," Jeffrey replied.

"Want to battle?"

"He's not alone," said Diane.

"So it's two-on-two then. Rattata, Spearow, I choose you," Myles sent out his first two Pokemon.

"Go Dragonite," Jeffrey sent out his dragon Pokemon.

"Go Seel," Diane sent out her sea lion Pokemon.

"Rattata, Focus Energy. Spearow, Pursuit," Myles ordered.

"Slam on Rattata," Jeffrey ordered and his Dragonite slammed Rattata defeating it easily.

"Ice Beam on Spearow," Diane ordered and her Seel fired a beam of freezing ice on Spearow. It was super effective and Spearow was defeated.

"Rattata, Spearow, return," Myles called back his defeated Pokemon. "Onix, Mankey, you're up," he sent out his next two Pokemon. "Onix, Rock Throw on Dragonite. Mankey, Cross Chop on Seel."

"Wing Attack on Mankey," Jeffrey had his Dragonite striking Mankey with its wings. It was super effective and Mankey was defeated.

"Ice Beam on Onix," Diane had her Seel firing a beam of freezing ice on Onix. It was super effective and Onix was defeated.

"Mankey, Onix, return," Myles called back his defeated Pokemon. "Sandshrew, Ekans, you're up," he sent out his last two Pokemon. "Sandshrew, Swift on Seel. Ekans, Glare at Dragonite."

"Dodge and use Slam," Jeffrey had his Dragonite slamming Ekans defeating it easily.

"Ice Beam on Sandshrew," Diane ordered her Seel to counter Sandshrew by firing a beam of freezing ice on Sandshrew. It was super effective and Sandshrew was defeated.

"Ekans, Sandshrew, return," Myles called back his defeated Pokemon. "You're tough, I'll train harder," he gave the duo prize money and left.

"Seel, you made me proud," Diane hugged her Pokemon.

"You did great, Dragonite," Jeffrey praised.

"That is easy," Misty commented.

"I hope they don't get too overconfident," Brock muttered.

Team Fellowship reached a hole in the rock wall and there was a sign written, "Light the fire in your heart. Ember Spa."

Team Fellowship rested in the hot springs and Diane did her best to conceal her mermaid form.

"Hot springs go hand-in-hand with volcanoes. The Ember Spa here, well, I made it years ago. I hewed the pool right out of a gigantic boulder by hand. I was using this at the time. I suppose I can part with it. That shatters boulders as if they were made of crackers," Jeffrey received an HM that had the move Rock Smash from the owner of the Spa.

Team Fellowship rode Lapras from the Kindle Road to a volcano. "Up ahead is Mt. Ember, it's a dormant volcano," Brock spoke according to the guidebook.

At the base of the mountain; there were more Rapidash than Ponyta, more Fearow than Spearow, more Machop than Machoke. Wild Geodude were encountered both in the tall grass and by Rock Smash. A few cracked boulders had wild Graveler inside similar to the ones in Kindle Road.

Team Fellowship went through a tunnel and headed upwards. Wild Magmar, Machop, and Machoke inhabited the tunnel. Wild Geodude were encountered directly in the tunnel and by Rock Smash. There were more cracked boulders having wild Graveler inside and they were stronger than the ones in Kindle Road.

When Team Fellowship got out of the tunnel, they continued hiking. Like in the base, there were more cracked boulders with wild Geodude than those with wild Graveler.

Team Fellowship reached the summit and saw a Flying Pokemon approaching the lava. "It's Moltres," said Diane. They watched Moltres emerged unharmed from the lava and was more energized. It then took off and flew away.

Team Fellowship headed down and came across four familiar faces.

"Whew, punched through at last. Let's go treasure hunting!"

"Any treasure we find, we haul back to the Warehouse, understood?"

"Oh, and what're the passwords? At the Rocket Warehouse, I mean."

"What, you forgot the password? They're actually two. The first one's 'Goldeen need log.' And the second one is …"

"Hey! This snoop's been listening in!" two men were Team Rocket grunts.

"It's the twerps," the other two were Emma and Clarence.

"Team Rocket!" Team Fellowship spoke in unison.

"You've been eavesdropping on us, haven't you? Cubone, Marowak, I choose you," a Team Rocket Grunt all of his Pokemon.

"Trying to horn in our treasure? Don't bet on it! Rattata, Ratticate, Sandshrew, Sandslash, I choose you," another Team Rocket Grunt sent out all of his Pokemon.

"Arbok, I choose you," Emma sent out her first Pokemon.

"Victreebel, I choose you," Clarence sent out his flycatcher Pokemon that bit on him affectionately. "Fight them! Will you?!" He shouted with frustration.

"Go Seel and Blastoise," Diane sent out her sea lion Pokemon and shellfish Pokemon. There was a flash of light on Diane's Seel and it became bigger growing a horn. In a flash of light, Seel evolved into a Dewgong.

"Go Dragonite and Ivysaur," Jeffrey sent out his dragon Pokemon and Grass-type Pokemon.

"Zubat, I choose you," Brock sent out his bat Pokemon.

"Misty calls Poliwag," Misty sent out her tadpole Pokemon.

"Cubone, Marowak, Bonemerang on Seel," the first grunt ordered.

"Rattata, Raticate, Hyper Fang on Dragonite. Sandshrew, Sandslash, Slash Ivysaur," the second grunt ordered.

"Poison Sting on Poliwag," Emma ordered.

"Razor Leaf on Zubat," Clarence ordered.

"Dewgong, Ice Beam on Marowak. Blastoise, Water Gun on Cubone," Diane ordered. Her Dewgong fired a beam of freezing ice on Marowak freezing the bone before hitting it. It was super effective and Marowak was defeated. Her Blastoise squirted water from its cannons at Cubone stopping the bone. It was super effective and Cubone was defeated.

"Dragonite, Outrage on Rattata and Raticate. Ivysaur, Razor Leaf on Sandshrew and Sandslash," Jeffrey ordered. There was red aura in Dragonite, and then it thrashed at Rattata and Raticate defeating them. Ivysaur fired razor-sharp leaves from its flower at Sandshrew and Sandslash. It was super effective defeating Sandshrew and Sandslash.

"Dodge and use Water Gun," Misty ordered. Her Poliwag dodged the attack and squirted water at Arbok. There was bright light in Poliwag and it became bigger while growing arms and legs. In a flash of light, Misty's Poliwag evolved into a Poliwhirl.

"Dodge and use Wing Attack," Brock ordered. His Zubat dodged the attack then struck Victreebel with its wings and it was super effective. There was bright light in Zubat and it became bigger while growing legs. In a flash of light, Brock's Zubat evolved into a Golbat.

"Arbok, Glare at Poliwhirl," Emma ordered.

"Victreebel, Stun Spore," Clarence ordered.

"Dodge and use Body Slam," Misty ordered. Her Poliwhirl jumped up to dodge the attack and landed onto Arbok with a belly flop defeating it.

"Dodge and use Air Cutter," Brock ordered causing Golbat dodge the attack and sent razor-sharp wind at Victreebel. It was super effective and Victreebel was defeated.

"Pikachu, finish them off," Jeffrey ordered and Pikachu used Thunderbolt triggering an explosion.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket shouted.

Team Fellowship explored the lower tunnel and headed downwards. A Pokemon resembled a slug made of lava approached Jeffrey.

"Slugma, the Lava Pokemon, It is a species of Pokémon that lives in volcanic areas. If its body cools, its skin hardens and immobilizes it. To avoid that, it sleeps near magma," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Go Lapras," the team leader sent out his transport Pokemon. "Surf," he ordered and it created a huge wave then crashed it onto the Slugma. It was super effective and Slugma was downed. Jeffrey threw a PokeBall at it successfully capturing it and it was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory.

Another Pokemon appeared like Slugma approached Diane and this one had rocky shell like a snail.

"Magcargo, the Lava Pokemon, The shell on its back is made of hardened magma. Tens of thousands of years spent living in volcanic craters have turned Magcargo's bodies into magma," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"Go Blastoise," Diane sent out her shellfish Pokemon. "Water Gun," she ordered and her Blastoise squirted water at the wild Magcargo. It was super effective and Magcargo was defeated.

The wild Geodude encountered directly were tougher whereas the wild Geodude encountered via Rock Smash were similar to the ones in cracked boulders in Kanto's Victory Road. The wild Graveler that were encountered via Rock Smash were equivalent to those in cracked boulders in Kanto's Victory Road, but some of them were tougher.

Team Fellowship reached a room and found a Ruby.

"Could that be the special gemstone Celio was talking about?" Misty asked.

"There's one way to find out," Jeffrey took the Ruby.

Team Fellowship got out of Mt. Ember and was on their way back to the Network Center. They rested in the Ember Spa before resuming their way.

Myles approached Team Fellowship, "My Pokemon had gotten stronger, want to have a rematch?"

"Sure," Jeffrey replied.

"Raticate, Fearow, I choose you," Myles sent out his first two Pokemon.

"Go Dragonite," Jeffrey sent out his dragon Pokemon.

"Go Dewgong," Diane sent out her sea lion Pokemon.

"Raticate, Super Fang on Dragonite. Fearow, Drill Peck on Dewgong," Myles ordered.

"Outrage on Raticate," Jeffrey ordered. Red aura began glowing on Dragonite and it thrashed at Raticate defeating it.

"Ice Beam on Fearow," Diane ordered and her Dewgong fired a beam of freezing ice on Fearow. It was super effective and Fearow was defeated.

"Raticate, Fearow, return," Myles called back his defeated Pokemon. "Steelix, Primeape, you're up," he sent out his next two Pokemon.

"Dewgong, you take a break," Diane called off Dewgong. "Go Blastoise," she sent out her shellfish Pokemon.

"Steelix, Dragonbreath on Dragonite. Primeape, Cross Chop on Blastoise," Myles ordered.

Dragonite thrashed at Primeape defeating it when the red aura was still glowing.

"Water Gun on Steelix," Diane ordered and her Blastoise squirted water from its cannons at Steelix. It was super effective and Steelix was defeated.

"Steelix, Primeape, return," Myles called back his defeated Pokemon. "Arbok, Sandslash, you're up," he sent out his last two Pokemon. "Arbok, Glare at Dragonite. Sandslash, Sand Tomb on Blastoise," Myles ordered.

Before Arbok could glare at Dragonite, the dragon Pokemon thrashed at Arbok defeating it easily. Dragonite became confused when the red aura was off.

"Water Gun on Sandslash," Diane ordered and her Blastoise squirted water at Sandslash. It was super effective and Sandslash was defeated.

"Arbok, Sandslash, return," Myles called back his defeated Pokemon. "I guess I can't keep up with you," he gave the duo prize money and left.

Team Fellowship returned to the Network Center and went to Celio. "Hi Celio, I found this Ruby in Mt. Ember," Jeffrey presented the Ruby.

"Oh! Th-that's … Thank you!" Celio received the Ruby and placed into the Network Machine. "Jeffrey, you're simply amazing. Um … May I ask one more giant favor of you?"

"Sure, I'm listening."

"While I was studying gemstones, I discovered something important. There is another gem that forms a pair with this Ruby. That other gemstone is supposed to be in the Sevii Islands. Jeffrey, please, I need you to go find the other gem. Jeffrey, may I have your ferry Pass and the Town Map?"

Jeffrey gave the Tri Pass and Town Map to Celio. The team leader received a Rainbow Pass and extra pages of the Town Map.

"This is my own ferry Pass. It will let you get to all the Sevii Islands. Jeffrey, please, I can't do it without your help," said Celio.

"You can count on us."

Team Fellowship left the Network Center and Diane said, "Shall we explore Two Island?"

"Let's check it out," said Jeffrey.

Team Fellowship took a ferry to Two Island to explore.

 **Author's Note**

Here are the list of Pokemon in One Island.

Surfing:

\- Lv. 30 - 40 Tentacool = 60%

\- Lv. 35 - 50 Tentacruel = 40%

Fishing

Good Rod:

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Magikarp = 20%

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Horsea = 40%

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Krabby = 40%

Super Rod:

\- Lv. 20 - 40 Gyarados = 20%

\- Lv. 15 - 25 Horsea = 35%

\- Lv. 15 - 25 Krabby = 35%

\- Lv. 35 - 40 Seadra = 10%

\- Lv. 35 - 40 Kingler = 10%

Fishing in One Island

Super Rod:

\- Lv. 15 - 25 Shellder = 20%

\- Lv. 15 - 25 Staryu = 20%

\- Lv. 20 - 40 Gyarados = 20%

\- Lv. 15 - 25 Horsea = 15%

\- Lv. 35 - 40 Seadra = 5%

\- Lv. 15 - 25 Krabby = 15%

\- Lv. 35 - 40 Kingler = 5%

Treasure Beach:

\- Lv. 31, 32 Spearow = 30%

\- Lv. 36 - 40 Fearow = 20%

\- Lv. 33, 35 Tangela = 20%

\- Lv. 37 - 40 Persian = 20%

\- Lv. 31 Meowth = 10%

Kindle Road:

\- Lv. 30 - 34 Ponyta = 20%

\- Lv. 37 - 40 Rapidash = 5%

\- Lv. 31 Geodude = 10%

\- Lv. 31 Machop = 10%

\- Lv. 31 Meowth = 10%

\- Lv. 37 - 40 Persian = 20%

\- Lv. 30, 32 Spearow = 15%

\- Lv. 36 Fearow = 10%

Rock Smash in Kindle Road:

\- Lv. 5 - 30 Geodude = 95%

\- Lv. 25 - 30 Graveler = 5%

Mt. Ember Base:

\- Lv. 35, 36 Ponyta = 10%

\- Lv. 39 - 42 Rapidash = 30%

\- Lv. 32 Spearow = 10%

\- Lv. 38 - 40 Fearow = 25%

\- Lv. 33 Geodude = 10%

\- Lv. 35 Machop = 10%

\- Lv. 40 Machoke = 5%

Rock Smash in Mt. Ember Base and Summit:

\- Lv. 5 - 30 Geodude = 95%

\- Lv. 25 - 30 Graveler = 5%

Mt. Ember Summit Tunnel:

\- Lv. 31 - 39 Machop = 40%

\- Lv. 38 - 42 Machoke = 20%

\- Lv. 29 - 37 Geodude = 20%

\- Lv. 38 - 40 Magmar = 20%

Rock Smash in Mt. Ember Summit Tunnel:

\- Lv. 5 - 30 Geodude = 60%

\- Lv. 30 - 45 Graveler = 40%

Mt. Ember Ruby Tunnel:

\- Lv. 18 - 36 Slugma = 50%

\- Lv. 38 - 44 Geodude = 30%

\- Lv. 40 - 45 Magcargo = 20%

Rock Smash in Mt. Ember Ruby Tunnel:

\- Lv. 30 - 50 Geodude = 60%

\- Lv. 40 - 55 Graveler = 40%


	4. Return to Two and Three Islands

Team Fellowship took a ferry back to Two Island and Brock said according to the manual, "Two Island is known for the Cape Brink. There said that a move tutor lived there teaching Pokemon the most powerful moves."

"Let's check it out," said Jeffrey.

Team Fellowship hiked the Cape Brink and there was a waterfall. The wilderness was a home to Psyduck; there were more wild Oddish than Gloom, more Bellsprout than Weepinbell, more Meowth than Persian, and more Spearow than Fearow. While surfing, it was more likely to encounter wild Golduck than in Kanto. The Good Rod fished out wild Magikarp, Poliwag, and Goldeen. As for the Super Rod; stronger wild Poliwag, Poliwhirl, and Gyarados were fished out.

Team Fellowship made it to the house in the summit of the mountain and knocked the door. An old woman greeted them and said, "I perfect the ultimate move of its type … But will no one take it for future use?"

"Would you like to take a look at my Pokemon?" Jeffrey allowed her to check his Pokemon.

"Okay," the old woman checked his Pokemon and something came into her mind about Charizard. "Hm? Hmmm! Y-you … Th-that Charizard … Oh! This is the one! This is the Pokemon! This Charizard is worthy of learning my ultimate move! Will you allow it? Will you allow your Charizard to learn my Blast Burn?"

After some thinking, Jeffrey replied, "I'm happy with what my Charizard has. No, thank you."

"Gaah! You reject it? No, I won't be dissuaded!" The old woman then checked his other Pokemon. "No, I was just mistaken."

"Would you like to take a look at my Pokemon?" Diane asked.

"Sure," the old woman checked her Pokemon and something came into her mind about Blastoise. "Hm? Hmmm! Y-you … Th-that Blastoise … Oh! This is the one! This is the Pokemon! This Blastoise is worthy of learning my ultimate move! Will you allow it? Will you allow your Blastoise to learn my Hydro Cannon?"

After some consideration, Diane made up her decision, "No, thank you. I like my Blastoise as it is."

"Gaah! You reject it? No, I won't be dissuaded!" The old woman then checked her other Pokemon. "No, I was just mistaken."

After Team Fellowship rested in the Pokemon Center for a night, Diane asked, "Shall we explore Three Island?"

"Let's take that chance," said Jeffrey and they took a ferry to Three Island.

When they arrived to the island, Misty spotted something in a distance, "That cave wasn't there when we first came to this island."

"Let's check it out," said Jeffrey.

"Someone must have dug this passage," said Brock.

Team Fellowship explored the tunnel and it was inhabited by Pokemon they had not encountered. Jeffrey came across one of those Pokemon that was small and serpent-like.

"Dunsparce, the Land Snake Pokemon, Its drill-tipped tail is used to burrow into the ground backwards. This Pokémon is known to make its nest in complex shapes deep under the ground," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Transform," the team leader took Pokemon form.

The Dunsparce became enraged with the move Rage.

Jeffrey gave it a normal attack and defeated it.

"Transform," the team leader took human form.

Team Fellowship came across a stranger who revealed that he had dug the passage and gave them a golden nugget.

Team Fellowship returned to the Bond Bridge and Amira approached them. "Hi guys. If you're not in a hurry, would you like a rematch?"

"Sure, we're just exploring," said Jeffrey.

"Starmie, I choose you," Amira sent out her first Pokemon that had evolved recently.

"Go Ivysaur," the team leader sent out his plant Pokemon.

"Swift," Amira ordered.

"Dodge and use Razor Leaf," Jeffrey ordered. His Ivysaur dodged and fired razor-sharp leaves from its flower at Starmie. It was super effective and Starmie was defeated.

"Starmie, return," Amira called back her defeated Pokemon. "Kingler, you're up," she sent out her next Pokemon that had evolved recently. "Crabhammer," Amira ordered.

"Vine Whip," Jeffrey had his Ivysaur using its vines to stop Kingler from attacking by grabbing its pincers and it slammed the opponent onto the ground. It was super effective and Kingler was defeated.

"Kingler, return," Amira called back her defeated Pokemon. "Poliwhirl, you're up," she sent out her last Pokemon. "Body Slam," Amira ordered.

"Razor Leaf," Jeffrey had his Ivysaur firing razor-sharp leaves from its plant at Poliwhirl. It was super effective and Poliwhirl was defeated.

"Poliwhirl, return," Amira called back her defeated Pokemon. "I never thought this could end a lot quicker," she gave him prize money and left.

When surfing near the bridge, there were wild Tentacool and Tentacruel. The Good Rod fished out wild Magikarp, Krabby, and Horsea. The Super Rod fished out stronger wild Krabby, stronger wild Horsea, Kingler, Seadra, and Gyarados.

"It is said that the Berry Forest got its name for the berry trees," said Brock according to the guidebook.

Team Fellowship took the time to explore the forest where there was a variety of berries for them to pick. There were also bodies of water in the forest and there were Pokemon in there. When surfing, there were more wild Psyduck than Golduck. The Good Rod fished out wild Goldeen, Magikarp, and Poliwag. The Super Rod fished out stronger wild Goldeen, Seaking, and Gyarados.

After exploring Three Island, Team Fellowship rested at the Pokemon Center for a night. The next day, Misty asked, "Where will we go next?"

"We should explore Four Island," said Brock according to the guidebook.

 **Author's Note**

Here is the list of wild Pokemon in Cape Brink.

Land:

\- Lv. 30, 32 Oddish = 15%

\- Lv. 36, 38 Gloom = 10%

\- Lv. 30, 32 Bellsprout = 15%

\- Lv. 36, 38 Weepinbell = 10%

\- Lv. 31 Spearow = 20%

\- Lv. 36 Fearow = 10%

\- Lv. 31 Meowth = 10%

\- Lv. 37 - 40 Persian = 5%

\- Lv. 31 Psyduck = 5%

Surfing:

\- Lv. 30 - 40 Psyduck = 60%

\- Lv. 35 - 50 Golduck = 40%

Fishing

Good Rod:

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Magikarp = 20%

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Poliwag = 40%

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Goldeen = 40%

Super Rod:

\- Lv. 15 - 25 Poliwag = 45%

\- Lv. 25 - 40 Poliwhirl = 35%

\- Lv. 20 - 40 Gyarados = 20%

Here is the list of wild Pokemon in the other parts of Three Island.

Three Isle Path:

\- Lv. 5 - 35 Dunsparce = 100%

Body of water near Bond Bridge

Surfing:

\- Lv. 30 - 40 Tentacool = 60%

\- Lv. 35 - 50 Tentacruel = 40%

Fishing

Good Rod:

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Magikarp = 20%

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Horsea = 40%

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Krabby = 40%

Super Rod:

\- Lv. 20 - 40 Gyarados = 20%

\- Lv. 15 - 25 Horsea = 35%

\- Lv. 15 - 25 Krabby = 35%

\- Lv. 35 - 40 Seadra = 10%

\- Lv. 35 - 40 Kingler = 10%

Body of Water in Berry Forest:

Surfing:

\- Lv. 30 - 40 Psyduck = 60%

\- Lv. 35 - 50 Golduck = 40%

Fishing

Good Rod:

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Magikarp = 20%

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Poliwag = 40%

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Goldeen = 40%

Super Rod:

\- Lv. 15 - 25 Goldeen = 45%

\- Lv. 33 - 40 Seaking = 35%

\- Lv. 20 - 40 Gyarados = 20%


	5. Four Island

Team Fellowship took a ferry to Four Island and Brock said according to the guidebook, "Four Island is home to Lorelei, a member of the Kanto's Elite Four and master of Ice type."

"Lorelei? I can't wait to meet her," Misty spoke with enthusiasm.

"You must be fan of her," said Diane.

"She's a powerful Water Pokemon trainer," said Misty.

When Team Fellowship arrived to Four Island and got out of the harbor, a familiar face approached them. "Hey! Guys! What are you doing here in the Sevii Islands?" it was Blue.

"We're just exploring the islands," Jeffrey replied.

"You should quit copying, you know?"

"We're not copying," Diane argued.

"Anyways, I already got my Pokemon egg, so I'm done with this island," Blue showed Team Fellowship the Pokemon egg. "Heh, I bet you don't even know about Pokemon eggs. By the way, I saw someone we all know on this island. Why don't you go look around if it makes you curious? Me, I don't have the time to waste. Be smelling ya!" he left for the ferry.

"Four Island also has a Pokemon Day Care," said Brock as Team Fellowship toured the island. The Day Care was run by an old couple who offered to raise Pokemon.

Team Fellowship went to a house and there was a mailbox labeled, "Lorelei." Misty knocked the door but there was no answer.

"I don't think Lorelei is at home," it was a little girl. "Did you know that Lorelei has lots and lots of stuffed dolls? Every time she comes back to Four Island, her collection grows!"

"Where did she go?" Jeffrey asked.

"Probably in that cave ahead," the little girl pointed to a cave ahead.

There was a body of water that stood between Lorelei's house and the cave. When surfing, there were fewer wild Psyduck and Golduck. Diane came across a Water-type Pokemon Team Fellowship had not encountered and it was like a corpulent blue mouse with a ball at the end of its tail.

"Marill, the Aqua Mouse Pokemon, Its body is covered with water-repellent fur. Because of the fur, it can swim through water at high speed without being slowed by the water's resistance," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"Go Blastoise," Diane sent out her shellfish Pokemon.

The wild Marill wagged its tail lower its opponent's defense slightly.

"Normal attack," Diane ordered and her Blastoise knocked Marill out with a normal attack. She threw a PokeBall at it and it sucked the defeated Pokemon in. The PokeBall landed onto the water and shook until the red light faded. The captured Pokemon was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory.

Another Water-type Pokemon that Diane encountered was like some amphibian with no arms with purple branching gills on either sides of its head.

"Wooper, the Water Fish Pokemon, Wooper usually live in water but come out onto land seeking food occasionally. On land, they coat their bodies with a gooey, toxic film," Diane checked her PokeDex.

"Blastoise, you're up," Diane had her Blastoise in position.

The wild Wooper squirted water at the Blastoise but it took no damage and it was not very effective.

"Normal attack," Diane ordered. Like on the wild Marill, Blastoise knocked out the wild Wooper with a normal attack. She threw another PokeBall at it and it sucked the defeated Pokemon in. The next capture Pokemon was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory.

The Good Rod fished out wild Magikarp, Poliwag, and Goldeen. The Super Rod fished out stronger wild Poliwag, Poliwhirl, and Gyarados.

"We're getting close to Icefall Cave. It is said to be cold inside," said Brock according to the guidebook.

Team Fellowship began exploring the cave and it was divided into three sections. The wild Pokemon encountered near the entrance included Slowpoke, more Golbat than Zubat, and more Dewgong than Seel. There was a body of water and a waterfall. The Good Rod fished out wild Magikarp, Poliwag, and Goldeen. The Super Rod fished out stronger wild Poliwag, Poliwhirl, and Gyarados. When surfing; wild Slowpoke were also encountered, wild Golbat were encountered instead of Zubat, and there were more Seel than Dewgong. The Good Rod fished out wild Magikarp, Poliwag, and Goldeen. The Super Rod fished out stronger wild Poliwag, Poliwhirl, and Gyarados.

Team Fellowship entered into another section of the cave and there were ice that was brittle. They found a HM that contained a move Waterfall. Diane came across a wild Pokemon that appeared like a small pig with squinty eyes.

"Swinub, the Pig Pokemon, It roots for food by rubbing its snout against the ground. Its favorite food is a mushroom that grows under dried grass. It occasionally roots out hot springs," Diane read her PokeDex.

"Go Vulpix," Diane sent out her fox Pokemon.

The wild Swinub identified the Vulpix using Odor Sleuth.

"Quick Attack," Diane ordered and her Vulpix struck the wild Swinub. She threw a PokeBall at it once it was down and succeeded catching it. The captured Swinub was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory.

A Pokemon appeared like a flightless bird carrying a sack approached Jeffrey.

"Delibird, the Delivery Pokemon, It carries food bundled up in its tail. There was a famous explorer who managed to scale Mt. Everest thanks to a Delibird sharing its food," Jeffrey checked his PokeDex.

"Transform," Jeffrey took Pokemon form.

The wild Delibird only had one move of hurling objects from its sack.

Jeffrey dodged the projectiles and downed the Delibird with a normal attack. "Transform," he returned to human form and threw a PokeBall at it. The captured Pokemon was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory.

Another Pokemon approached Diane and it was like a weasel.

"Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokemon, Sneasel scales trees by punching its hooked claws into bark. It seeks out unguarded nests and steals Eggs for food while its parents are away," Diane checked her PokeDex.

"Vulpix, you're up," Diane had her Vulpix in position.

The wild Sneasel screeched at Vulpix lowering its physical defense harshly.

"Quick Attack," Diane ordered and her Vulpix struck the wild Sneasel with full speed knocking it down. She threw a PokeBall at it and succeeded capturing it. The captured Pokemon was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory.

Team Fellowship went into the back cave and heard, "Keep your filthy hands off the Pokemon in the cave! Do as I say, or you'll have to answer to!" it was a red-haired woman in her 30's wearing a black vest, purple skirt, a golden bracelet, glasses, and dark brown high-heel shoes.

"Aww, shut it, lady, and leave us be. Don't let your glasses get all steamed up!"

"It those twerps again," there was a familiar face.

"Team Rocket!" Team Fellowship said in unison recognizing Emma and Clarence.

"Jeffrey? What are you doing here?" the red-haired woman turned to Team Fellowship.

"It's Lorelei," Misty recognized her.

"We're here to help," said Jeffrey.

"No, we can catch up later. Right now, I need your help. Help me kick these poachers out before they do anything else. They've been catching Pokemon here, then selling them off! Are you ready? You take that one, please!" Lorelei made a reference to a Team Rocket Grunt.

"Arbok, I choose you," Emma sent out her cobra Pokemon.

"Victreebel, I choose you," Clarence sent out his flycatcher Pokemon. Like before, Victreebel latched onto him affectionately. "Get in there and fight, you vegetable!"

"Jynx, Lapras, I choose you," Lorelei sent out two of her Pokemon.

"W-what?! Who says we can't do what we want with the Pokemon we catch?" said the Team Rocket Grunt facing Jeffrey. "Zubat and Golbat, I choose you," the Team Rocket Grunt sent out two Zubat and a Golbat.

"Geodude, Lapras, Gardevoir, I choose you," Jeffrey sent out two of his Pokemon and called upon Gardevoir.

"Glare at Jynx," Emma ordered.

"Razor Leaf on Lapras," Clarence ordered.

"Jynx, Psychic on Arbok. Lapras, Ice Beam on Victreebel," Lorelei ordered. Jynx quickly unleashed a powerful psychic power on Arbok and her Lapras fired a beam of freezing ice on Victreebel. It was super effective and both opponents were defeated.

"Zubat, Golbat, Air Cutter," the Team Rocket Grunt ordered.

"Geodude, Rock Blast on the Zubat. Lapras, Ice Beam on the Zubat," Jeffrey gave orders to the Pokemon he got in Kanto and nodded to Gardevoir. She unleashed a powerful psychic power on Golbat while Geodude hurled a boulder at Zubat and his Lapras fired a beam of freezing ice on the other Zubat. It was super effective and all opponents were defeated.

"We didn't plan on this!" said the Team Rocket Grunt.

"Humph. So despicably weak. You! Tell me! Where have you taken the captured Pokemon? I'm smashing your ring once and for all!" Lorelei demanded.

"N-no way! I'm not telling you that!" said the Team Rocket Grunt.

"If you won't confess, we'll deep-freeze you. My Lapras is furious for what you've done to its friends. Go, Lapras! Ice Beam …" Lorelei ordered her Lapras.

"Wawaah! Okay! I'll talk! The Pokemon are in the Rocket Warehouse on Five Island. There! I said it! We'll be going now!" the Team Rocket Grunt gave out the information reluctantly to Lorelei and turned to Team Fellowship. "But I doubt you'll ever make it into the Rocket Warehouse! Heheheheh!"

"Team Rocket's running off!" Emma and Clarence shouted in unison as they fled along with the Team Rocket Grunt.

"I'm Diane, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Misty."

"It's nice meeting all of you," said Lorelei.

"I'm Brock, I'm going to be a Pokemon Breeder. What do you say to …" Brock flirted with Lorelei.

"Don't even think about it, Brock," Misty dragged him away by the ear.

"Jeffrey, thank you. But this is awful … I was born and raised here on these islands. I had no idea that those horrible criminals were loose here …" said Lorelei.

Lorelei took Team Fellowship to her house as guests and gave them tea.

"I heard you became champion in the Indigo League, congratulations," Lorelei said to Jeffrey.

"Thanks. But I wouldn't have done it without the trust and friendship between my Pokemon and me."

"Why don't you show me what you got?" Lorelei suggested a battle.

"Alright then," Jeffrey agreed.

They went into an arena in the backyard of her house. Jeffrey and Lorelei took positions in the arena while Diane, Misty, and Brock watched.

"Dewgong, I choose you," Lorelei sent out her first Pokemon.

"Go Pikachu," Jeffrey had Pikachu in position.

"Pikachu," Pikachu muttered.

"Hail," Lorelei ordered and her Dewgong turned the weather in the arena to hail.

Pikachu used Thunderbolt as sparks came out of its cheeks and unleashed powerful high-voltage electricity on Dewgong. It was super effective and Dewgong was defeated. However, Pikachu was stricken by the hail.

"Dewgong, return," Lorelei called back her defeated Pokemon. "You take a nice long rest. Piloswine, you're up," she sent out her next Pokemon that appeared like a hairy hog with tusks.

"Piloswine, the Swine Pokemon, A Piloswine is covered by a thick coat of long hair for enduring freezing cold. It uses its tusks to dig up food that has been buried under ice," Jeffrey checked his PokeDex.

"Pikachu, you take a break," Jeffrey called off Pikachu.

"Pikachu," Pikachu spoke in a glad tone.

"Charizard, you're up," Jeffrey sent out his dragon-like Pokemon and it was stricken by the hail.

"Rock Slide," Lorelei ordered.

"Dodge and use Flamethrower," Jeffrey ordered. Charizard dodged the Rock Slide and unleashed a powerful stream of flames on Piloswine. It was super effective and Piloswine was defeated.

"Piloswine, return," Lorelei called back her defeated Pokemon. "Take a nice long rest. Cloyster, you're up," she sent out her next Pokemon.

"Charizard, you take a break," Jeffrey called off Charizard. "I need you again, Pikachu."

"Pikachu," said Pikachu and was stricken by the hail.

"Supersonic," Lorelei ordered.

Before her Cloyster used the move, Pikachu used Thunderbolt as sparks came out of its cheeks and unleashed powerful high-voltage electricity on Cloyster. It was super effective and Cloyster was defeated. However, Pikachu was stricken by the hail.

"Cloyster, return," Lorelei called back her defeated Pokemon. "Take a nice long rest. Jynx, you're up," she sent out her next Pokemon.

"Pikachu, you take a break," Jeffrey called off Pikachu.

"Pikachu," Pikachu muttered in a glad tone.

"Go Geodude," Jeffrey sent out his rock Pokemon and it was stricken by hail.

"Ice Punch," Lorelei ordered.

"Rock Blast," Jeffrey ordered and his Geodude hurled boulders at Jynx countering the attack. It was super effective and Jynx was defeated in four strikes.

"Jynx, return," Lorelei called back her defeated Pokemon. "Take a nice long rest. Lapras, you're up," she sent out her last Pokemon and Geodude was stricken by hail. "Surf," Lorelei ordered.

"Rock Blast," Jeffrey ordered. Geodude hurled boulders at Lorelei's Lapras, however it was struck twice as the huge water wave her Lapras created was sent crashing into the rock Pokemon. It was super effective on the attacks from both sides, however Geodude was defeated. "Geodude, return," he called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did your best, buddy. Take a nice long rest. Pikachu, I need you again," Jeffrey called back Pikachu at the time the hail stopped.

"Pikachu," Pikachu took position.

"Psychic," Lorelei ordered and her Lapras unleashed a powerful psychic power on Pikachu.

Pikachu used Thunder as it called upon thunderclouds and had the clouds struck Lorelei's Lapras with thunderbolts. It was super effective and Lapras was defeated.

"Lapras, return," Lorelei called back her defeated Pokemon. "You did your best, take a nice long rest. You trained your Pikachu well," she complimented.

"Pikachu and I had been good friends before we came here," Jeffrey attempted to sound humble.

"Not only you trust Pikachu, it has also brought out its inner strength," Lorelei made a point.

"Thank you, Lorelei."

"You're welcome."

Team Fellowship rested at the Pokemon Center for a night and worked out in the Icefall Cave. They took the chance to explore the back cave where they had battled with Team Rocket. There were more wild Golbat than Zubat, more Dewgong than Seel, and more wild Slowbro than Slowpoke. The inner cave was near the ocean and sea Pokemon were encountered there. When surfing, wild Lapras was not always encountered. There were also wild Golbat, more Tentacool than Tentacruel, more Seel than Dewgong, and more Slowpoke than Slowbro. The Good Rod fished out wild Magikarp, Horsea, and Krabby. The Super Rod fished out stronger wild Horsea, stronger Krabby, Staryu, Shellder, Seadra, Kingler, and Gyarados.

After the workout, Team Fellowship rested in the Pokemon Center for another night. "We should go after Team Rocket in Five Island," said Diane.

"We've got to help those Pokemon out," said Jeffrey.

The next day, Team Fellowship took a ferry to Five Island.

 **Author's Note**

The next member of Kanto's Elite Four will be encountered in the sequel.

Here's a list of Pokemon in Five Island.

Surfing:

\- Lv. 5 - 35 Psyduck = 20%

\- Lv. 35 - 50 Golduck = 10%

\- Lv. 5 - 25 Marill = 35%

\- Lv. 5 - 25 Wooper = 35%

Fishing

Good Rod:

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Magikarp = 20%

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Goldeen = 40%

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Poliwag = 40%

Super Rod:

\- Lv. 15 - 25 Poliwag = 45%

\- Lv. 25 - 40 Poliwhirl = 35%

\- Lv. 20 - 40 Gyarados = 20%

Here's a list of Pokemon in Icefall Cave

Entrance

Cave:

\- Lv. 43 - 47 Seel = 20%

\- Lv. 49 - 53 Dewgong = 40%

\- Lv. 40 Zubat = 10%

\- Lv. 45 - 48 Golbat = 25%

\- Lv. 41 Slowpoke = 10%

Surfing:

\- Lv. 40 - 55 Golbat = 30%

\- Lv. 30 - 50 Seel = 35%

\- Lv. 40 - 55 Dewgong = 25%

\- Lv. 35 Slowpoke = 10%

Fishing

Good Rod:

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Magikarp = 20%

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Goldeen = 40%

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Poliwag = 40%

Super Rod:

\- Lv. 15 - 25 Poliwag = 45%

\- Lv. 25 - 40 Poliwhirl = 35%

\- Lv. 20 - 40 Gyarados = 20%

Inner Cave:

\- Lv. 23 - 31 Swinub = 50%

\- Lv. 40 Zubat = 10%

\- Lv. 45 - 48 Golbat = 20%

\- Lv. 30 Delibird = 10%

\- Lv. 30 Sneasel = 10%

Back Cave:

Cave:

\- Lv. 43 - 47 Seel = 20%

\- Lv. 49 - 53 Dewgong = 30%

\- Lv. 40 Zubat = 10%

\- Lv. 45 - 48 Golbat = 20%

\- Lv. 41 Slowpoke = 5%

\- Lv. 46 - 49 Slowbro = 15%

Surfing:

\- Lv. 45 Lapras = 1%

\- Lv. 40 - 55 Golbat = 19%

\- Lv. 30 - 50 Seel = 25%

\- Lv. 50 - 55 Dewgong = 5%

\- Lv. 30 - 50 Tentacool = 20%

\- Lv. 50 - 55 Tentacruel = 5%

\- Lv. 30 - 50 Slowpoke = 20%

\- Lv. 50 - 55 Slowbro = 5%

Fishing

Good Rod:

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Magikarp = 20%

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Horsea = 40%

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Krabby = 40%

Super Rod:

\- Lv. 15 - 25 Shellder = 20%

\- Lv. 15 - 25 Staryu = 20%

\- Lv. 20 - 40 Gyarados = 20%

\- Lv. 15 - 25 Horsea = 15%

\- Lv. 35 - 40 Seadra = 5%

\- Lv. 15 - 25 Krabby = 15%

\- Lv. 35 - 40 Kingler = 5%


	6. Five Island

Team Fellowship arrived to Five Island by ferry and Brock said according to the guidebook, "Five Island has a lot of places for us to explore. There are the Water Labyrinth, Resort Gorgeous, and the Lost Cave in the north. In the south, there are the Five Isle Meadow and Memorial Pillar."

"We'll explore those later. We have to save the Pokemon held captive in the Rocket Warehouse," said Jeffrey.

Team Fellowship first went to the Five Isle Meadow that was a home to wild Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Meowth, and Persian. A new wild Pokemon approached Jeffrey and it appeared like a ferret with a raccoon's tail.

"Sentret, the Scout Pokemon, They take turns standing guard when it is time to sleep. The sentry awakens the others if it senses danger. If one becomes separated, it turns sleepless with fear," Jeffrey checked the Pokedex.

Jeffrey took Machop and defeated it with a normal attack.

Another new wild Pokemon approached Jeffrey and it had a round pink body with leaves on top of its head.

"Hoppip, the Cottonweed Pokemon, This Pokémon drifts and floats with the wind. If it senses the approach of strong winds, a Hoppip links leaves with others to prepare against being blown away," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

Like before, Jeffrey took Machop form and defeated it with a normal attack.

Another new wild Pokemon approached Jeffrey and it resembled a crow.

"Murkrow, the Darkness Pokemon, Murkrow were feared as the alleged bearers of ill fortune. It shows strong interest in anything that sparkles. It will even try to steal rings from women," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

Jeffrey took Machop form and defeated it with a normal attack. This time, he threw a PokeBall at it and succeeded capturing it. As a result, the captured Pokemon was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory.

"Look over there," Misty pointed to a structure.

"Let's check it out," said Jeffrey.

Team Fellowship went uphill in the meadow and was nearing the structure. There were two men and a woman guarding it. "This area's strictly off-limits! Out, out!" said one of the men.

"You'd be wasting time even if you were to get by me," said the woman.

"There's nothing past here except our warehouse. So what brings you here?" said the second man.

"So, the twerps found our warehouse," it was a familiar voice and two familiar figures appeared. "Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Emma."

"Clarence."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Team Rocket!" Jeffrey, Diane, Misty, and Brock spoke in unison as they noticed the Team Rocket's uniform. The Team Rocket grunt who was a woman wore a skirt and longer boots.

"Arbok, I choose you," Emma sent out her cobra Pokemon.

"You too, Victreebel," Clarence sent out his flycatcher Pokemon. "Get them! Not me!" he yelled at frustration when his Victreebel clamped onto him affectionately.

"Get them! Rattata, Grimer, Muk," the first Team Rocket grunt sent out all of his Pokemon.

"You too, Koffing, Weezing," the second Team Rocket grunt sent out all of his Pokemon.

"Ekans, Gloom, I choose you," the woman Team Rocket grunt sent out all three of her Pokemon.

"Go Dragonite and Gardevoir," Jeffrey called upon his Psychic-type companion and sent out his dragon Pokemon.

"Go Vulpix and Marowak," Diane sent out her two Pokemon.

"Misty calls Poliwhirl," Misty sent out her tadpole Pokemon.

"Golbat, I choose you," Brock sent out his bat Pokemon.

"Glare on Golbat," Emma ordered.

"Razor Leaf on Poliwhirl," Clarence ordered.

"Rattata, Super Fang on Vulpix. Grimer, Muk, Sludgebomb on Marowak," the first Team Rocket grunt ordered.

"Koffing, Smokescreen. Weezing, Smog on Dragonite," the second Team Rocket grunt ordered.

"Ekans, Glare on Marowak. Gloom, Stun Spore and Poisonpowder," the woman Team Rocket grunt ordered.

Gardevoir dodged all the attacks and unleashed powerful psychic power on Koffing and Weezing. It was super effective and the poison gas Pokemon were defeated.

"That wasn't supposed to happen …" said the second Team Rocket grunt.

"Dodge and use Twister," Jeffrey ordered. His Dragonite dodged the attack and casted a twister on Ekans and Rattata. As a result, both opponents were defeated.

"Marowak, dodge and use Bonemerang on Grimer and Muk. Vulpix, dodge and use Flamethrower on both Gloom," Diane ordered. Her Marowak dodged the attacks and hurled its bone on Grimer and Muk. Her Vulpix dodged the attack and unleashed a powerful stream of flames on both Gloom. It was super effective and all opponents were defeated.

"Is this for real?" the first Team Rocket grunt spoke with disbelief.

"Oh, that makes me furious!" said the woman Team Rocket grunt.

"Dodge and use Hydro Pump on Arbok," Misty ordered. Her Poliwhirl dodged the attack and blasted Arbok with powerful jets of water defeating it.

"Dodge and use Air Cutter on Victreebel," Brock ordered. His Golbat dodged the attack and sent razor-sharp winds cutting Victreebel. It was super effective and Victreebel was defeated.

Pikachu finished off Team Rocket with Thunderbolt triggering an explosion sending them and their defeated Pokemon flying into the sky.

"Team Rocket's flying again!" Emma, Clarence, and the Team Rocket grunts all shouted in unison.

Team Fellowship reached to the structure's door that had the letter "R" on it. Jeffrey inputted, "Goldeen need log." However, the door did not open.

"I think you need another password is needed to open the door," said Diane.

"Let's search the island for the password," said Jeffrey.

Whenever Team Fellowship crossed the sea, wild Hoppip were also encountered besides Tentacool and Tentacruel. They went to a piece of land where wild Hoppip and Murkrow were encountered. "We're in the area called the Memorial Pillar," said Brock according to the guidebook.

"Could that be the pillar?" Misty asked pointing to a large tower-like pillar made of boulders.

Team Fellowship crossed the sea and reached a pillar where a Trainer was grieving. "Here lies Tectonix," Jeffrey read the boulder and there was a can of lemonade placed as an offering in front of the grave.

"Hello … Your Pokemon look healthy … This is where I buried my Onix … It was named Tectonix," the Trainer spoke with a grieving tone.

"I feel sorry for Tectonix," Brock took out a can of lemonade and placed in front of the grave.

"Th-thank you … That was my Tectonix's favorite drink … I don't even know you, but your act of kindness … It's uplifted me a little. Can you please take this as my thanks?" Tectonix's trainer turned to Brock and gave him a TM. "Please be good to your Pokemon, too."

Jeffrey found a metal coat not far from the pillar.

Team Fellowship left the Memorial Pillar and traveled north exploring the Water Labyrinth in which the rocks were like fences. When they reached a piece of land, a brown-haired woman wearing green apron covering her white T-shirt, green bandana, brown trousers, and brown shoes approached Team Fellowship, "Isn't this a good place to raise Pokemon?"

"My name is Brock, I'm going to be a Pokemon breeder just like you," Brock flirted with her holding her hand.

"I don't think she will like you," Misty dragged him away by the ear.

"If you want to battle the both of us, get on with it," said Jeffrey.

"Well then, my name is Alize by the way. Pikachu, Clefairy, I choose you," the Pokemon breeder introduced herself and sent out two of her Pokemon.

"Go Dragonite," Jeffrey sent out his dragon Pokemon.

"Go Marowak," Diane sent out her bone keeper Pokemon.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt. Clefairy, Metronome," Alize ordered. Marowak's Lightningrod ability drew Alize's Pikachu's Thunderbolt and the attack had no effect. Her Clefairy waved its arms and casted a twister. As a result, it was super effective on Dragonite.

"Bone Rush on her Pikachu," Diane ordered and her Marowak clubbed Alize's Pikachu. It was super effective and Alize's Pikachu was defeated in a strike.

"Twister," Jeffrey ordered and his Dragonite returned the favor by casting a twister on Clefairy defeating it.

"Pikachu, Clefairy, return," Alize called back her defeated Pokemon. "You did your best, take a nice long rest. Jigglypuff, Oddish, you're up," she sent out her next two Pokemon.

"Marowak, you take a rest," Diane called off Marowak. "Go Vulpix," she sent out her fox Pokemon.

"Jigglypuff, Sing. Oddish, Stun Spore," Alize ordered.

"Flamethrower on her Oddish," Diane ordered and her Vulpix unleashed a powerful stream of flames on Oddish. It was super effective and Oddish was defeated.

"Twister," Jeffrey ordered and his Dragonite casted a twister on Jigglypuff defeating it.

"Jigglypuff, Oddish, return," Alize called back her defeated Pokemon. "Take a nice long rest. Goldeen, Vulpix, you're up," she sent out her last Pokemon.

"Dragonite, you take a rest," Jeffrey called off Dragonite. "Ivysaur, you're up," he sent out his Grass-Type Pokemon.

"Goldeen, Waterfall on her Vulpix. My Vulpix, Flamethrower on Ivysaur," Alize ordered.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack on her Vulpix," Diane ordered. Her Vulpix dodged the attack and struck Alize's Vulpix on its stomach with full speed creating a critical hit before it could attack. As a result, Alize's Vulpix was defeated.

"Vine Whip on Goldeen," Jeffrey ordered and his Ivysaur used its vines to grab Goldeen then slammed it onto the ground. It was super effective and Goldeen was defeated.

"Vulpix, Goldeen, return," Alize called back her defeated Pokemon. "I'll have to raise my Pokemon more," she gave the duo prize money.

Team Fellowship came across a gentleman who evaluated friendship that a trainer had with his or her particular Pokemon. Misty was given a Pokemon egg as Jeffrey and Diane had no room.

Team Fellowship left the Water Labyrinth and traveled north. "We're in Resort Gorgeous. It is a home to a wealthy lady called Selphy," Brock read according to the guidebook. They landed into a piece of land where there was a house with a mailbox written "Selphy".

Jeffrey knocked the door and there was no answer. "Are you looking for Selphy?" it was a red-haired woman in her mid-20's wearing a white T-shirt, orange shoes, dark blue hat and trousers.

"We are," said Jeffrey.

"My name is Brock. Would you mind if …" Brock flirted with her.

"I don't think so, Brock," Misty dragged Brock away by the ear.

"My name is Rayna. If you want to know where Selphy is, you'll have to take me down on a one-on-one battle," the woman introduced herself.

"I'll take you on," said Jeffrey.

"Smeargle, I choose you," Rayna sent out her only Pokemon that appeared like a beagle and its tail shaped like a toothbrush.

"Smeargle, the Painter Pokemon, A Smeargle marks its territory using a fluid that leaks out from the tip of its tail. About 5,000 different marks left by this Pokémon have been found," Jeffrey read his PokeDex.

"Go Dragonite," Jeffrey sent out his dragon Pokemon.

"Sketch," Rayna ordered.

"Twister," Jeffrey ordered and his Dragonite casted a twister on Smeargle defeating it.

"Smeagle, return," Rayna called back her defeated Pokemon. "Selphy went into the Lost Cave. She never got out."

Team Fellowship went into the Lost Cave and it was haunted with ghosts. Wild Haunter, Gastly, Golbat, and Zubat were encountered. "Stay together everyone. No one will get lost when we're separated," said Jeffrey. Diane encountered a Pokemon that was like a ghost with no visible arms and legs. It had several small appendages making it appear like a dress and had several red gems around its neck.

"Misdreavus, the Screech Pokemon, A Misdreavus frightens people with a creepy, sobbing cry. It apparently uses its red spheres to absorb the fear of foes as its nutrition," Diane checked her PokeDex.

"Go Blastoise," Diane sent out her shellfish Pokemon.

The wild Misdreavus used Astonish shocking Blastoise.

"Bite," Diane ordered and her Blastoise defeated the wild Misdreavus with a bite. She threw a PokeBall at it and succeeded capturing it. As a result, the captured Pokemon was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory.

When Team Fellowship went through the right tunnels, they entered into rooms with items. Team Fellowship took a Lax Incense, a Sea Incense, a Silk Scarf, and a Rare Candy from four different rooms.

Team Fellowship came to a room where there was brown-haired woman in her mid-20's wearing a white hat with blue ribbon, blue dress, and white shoes. "W-what do you intend to do with me?" she asked in a frightened tone.

"If you're lost in this cave, we're here to rescue you," Jeffrey replied.

"Persian, I choose you," the lady sent out her only Pokemon.

"Okay, you asked for it. Transform," Jeffrey took Machop form.

"You're a Pokemon?" the lady spoke with disbelief. "Pay Day," she ordered.

Jeffrey as Machop dodged the attack and gave Persian a Dynamic Punch sending it zooming. It was super effective and Persian was defeated. "Transform," he returned to human form.

"Oh … I was afraid that you meant to harm me," said the lady. "Persian, return," she called back her defeated Pokemon.

"Are you Selphy?" Diane asked.

"You're talking to the right person. I am so glad that you happened here. I grew rather bored of walking, and I am feeling fatigued. May I ask you to take me home from here?" Selphy confirmed and asked.

"I'll be happy to take you home. Want to have a …" Brock flirted with her.

"I don't think she has time," Misty dragged Brock away by the ear.

"We'll get you home safe," said Jeffrey.

Team Fellowship took Selphy out of the cave and escorted her back to the entrance of her house. "Thank you. You may go now," she said and went through the door in.

Team Fellowship rested in the Pokemon Center for a night and Diane said, "I don't think there's anything left in this island."

"We should check out the next island. With any luck, we'll find the second password," said Jeffrey.

The next day, Team Fellowship was on their way to the harbor. "Hi guys," it was Alize the Pokemon breeder. "My Pokemon have gotten stronger. I wonder if you guys are up for a rematch."

"Sure, we'll take you on," said Diane.

"Raichu, Clefable, I choose you," Alize sent out her first two Pokemon that had recently evolved.

"Go Marowak," Diane sent out her bone keeper Pokemon.

"Go Dragonite," Jeffrey sent out his dragon Pokemon.

"Raichu, Thunder. Clefable, Metronome," Alize ordered. Clefable waved its arms and used Pin Missile firing piercing projectiles at Dragonite. It was not very effective especially in five strikes. However, Marowak's Lightningrod drew Raichu's Thunder and there was no effect.

"Bone Rush on Raichu," Diane ordered and Marowak clubbed Raichu with its bone. It was super effective and Raichu was defeated in two strikes.

"Outrage," Jeffrey ordered and his Dragonite thrashed at Clefable with dragon power defeating it.

"Raichu, Clefable, return," Alize called back her defeated Pokemon. "You take a nice long rest. Gloom, Wigglytuff, you're up," she sent out her next two Pokemon.

"Marowak, you take a rest," Diane called off her Marowak. "Vulpix, you're up," she sent out her fox Pokemon.

"Wigglytuff, Sing. Gloom, Stun Spore," Alize ordered.

Dragonite thrashed at Wigglytuff with dragon power defeating it.

"Flamethrower on Gloom," Diane ordered and her Vulpix unleashed a powerful stream of flames on Gloom. It was super effective and Gloom was defeated.

"Wigglytuff, Gloom, return," Alize called back her defeated Pokemon. "You take a nice long rest. Ninetales, Seaking, you're up," she sent out her last two Pokemon.

"Vulpix, you take a rest," Diane called off Vulpix. "Seaking, you're up."

"Dragonite, you take a rest," Jeffrey called off Dragonite. "Lapras, you're up," he sent out his transport Pokemon.

"Seaking, Horn Drill on her Seaking. Ninetales, Flamethrower on Lapras," Alize ordered.

"Dodge and use Fury Attack," Diane ordered. Her Seaking dodged the attack and jabbed Alize's Seaking five times defeating it.

"Hydro Pump," Jeffrey ordered and his Lapras countered the attack by blasting Ninetales with powerful jets of water. It was super effective and Ninetales was defeated.

"Ninetales, Seaking, return," Alize called back her defeated Pokemon. "I guess I'm not strong enough," she gave the duo prize money and left.

Team Fellowship took the ferry to Six Island hoping to get the other password for the Rocket Warehouse.

 **Author's Note**

Here's a list of Pokemon in Five Island.

Five Isle Meadow:

\- Lv. 10 - 15 Sentret = 30%

\- Lv. 10 - 15 Hoppip = 15%

\- Lv. 44 Pidgey = 20%

\- Lv. 48 - 50 Pidgeotto = 15%

\- Lv. 41 Meowth = 5%

\- Lv. 47 - 50 Persian = 10%

\- Lv. 10 - 15 Murkrow = 5%

Surfing in Five Island especially the Water Labyrinth and Resort Gorgeous:

\- Lv. 30 - 50 Tentacool = 35%

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Hoppip = 35%

\- Lv. 40 - 55 Tentacruel = 30%

Memorial Pillar:

\- Lv. 6 - 16 Hoppip = 50%

\- Lv. 5 - 22 Murkrow = 50%

Lost Cave

The Caverns:

\- Lv. 40 Gastly = 25%

\- Lv. 44 - 52 Haunter = 30%

\- Lv. 22 Misdreavus = 10%

\- Lv. 37 Zubat = 10%

\- Lv. 41 - 43 Golbat = 25%

The Items Room:

\- Lv. 15 - 22 Misdreavus = 20%

\- Lv. 40 Gastly = 10%

\- Lv. 44 - 52 Haunter = 30%

\- Lv. 37 Zubat = 10%

\- Lv. 41 - 43 Golbat = 30%


	7. Six Island

Team Fellowship arrived to Six Island by ferry and Brock spoke according to the guidebook, "There are two ways to go in Six Island. On the north of the Water Path, there is the Green Path that will lead to the Pattern Bush, Outcast Island, and Altering Cave. The south of the Water Path will lead to the Ruin Valley and the Dotted Hole."

"Let's search the north," said Jeffrey.

Team Fellowship traveled north to the Green Path. When crossing the sea in the Water Path, wild Tentacool and Tentacruel were encountered. They went into a forest called Pattern Bush that was a home to wild Caterpie, Metapod, Weedle, and Kakuna.

Diane came across a wild Pokemon that appeared like a ladybug.

"Ledyba, the Five Star Pokemon, Ledyba communicate using a fluid that they secrete from where the legs join the body. They are said to convey feelings to others by altering the fluid's scent," Diane checked her Pokedex.

"Go Blastoise," Diane sent out her shellfish Pokemon.

The wild Ledyba put up the Light Screen.

"Normal attack," Diane ordered and her Blastoise knocked down the wild Ledyba. She threw a PokeBall at it and succeeded capturing it. The captured Pokemon was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory.

Jeffrey came across another wild Pokemon that appeared like a beetle with a horn and recognized it as Heracross.

"Heracross, the Single Horn Pokemon, They gather in forests seeking the sweet sap of trees. It is completely clad in a steel-hard shell. It is proud of its horn, which it uses to fling foes," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Transform," Jeffrey took Machop form. The wild Heracross braced itself with Endure. Jeffrey gave the wild Heracross a normal attack that was barely endured. "Transform," he returned to human form to throw a PokeBall at the weakened Pokemon and succeeded capturing it. As a result, it was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory.

Jeffrey came across another wild Pokemon that resembled a spider.

"Spinarak, the String Spit Pokemon, The web it spins can be considered its second nervous system. It is said that a Spinarak determines its prey by the tiny vibrations it feels through the web," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Transform," Jeffrey took Machop form. The wild Spinarak spit sticky string to bind him but he dodged the attack. Jeffrey as Machop gave the wild Spinarak a normal attack knocking it down. "Transform," he returned to human form to throw a PokeBall at it and succeeded capturing it. As a result, it was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory.

Jeffrey came across another Pokemon that appeared like a dragonfly.

"Yanma, the Clear Wing Pokemon, It can see 360 degrees without moving its eyes. It is a great flier capable of making sudden stops and turning midair to quickly chase down targeted prey," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Transform," Jeffrey took Machop form. The wild Yanma used Sonicboom as it launched shockwaves at him. He dodged the attack and gave it a normal attack defeating it. "Transform," Jeffrey returned to human form to throw a PokeBall at it and succeeded capturing it. As a result, it was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory.

Team Fellowship camped out in the forest for a night and got out of the Pattern Bush. They traveled through the rest of the Green Path and headed north to the Outcast Island.

Team Fellowship was shocked to come across a Team Rocket grunt. "There're no rare Pokemon around these parts! Not a one! That burns me up, man. I'll take it out on you!" he said.

"Bring it," said Jeffrey as he and Diane took on the Team Rocket grunt.

"Muk, Golbat, I choose you," the Team Rocket grunt sent out his first two Pokemon.

"Go Geodude," Jeffrey sent out his rock Pokemon.

"Go Marowak," Diane sent out her bone keeper Pokemon.

"Muk, Screech. Golbat, Confuse Ray on Geodude," the Team Rocket grunt ordered and his Muk screeched at both opponents lowering their physical defense harshly.

"Rock Blast on Golbat," Jeffrey ordered and his Geodude hurled boulders on Golbat. It was super effective and Golbat was defeated in two strikes.

"Bone Rush on Muk," Diane ordered and her Marowak clubbed Muk with its bone. It was super effective and Muk was defeated in two strikes.

"Muk, Golbat, return," the Team Rocket grunt called back his defeated Pokemon. "Get them, Raticate," he sent out his last Pokemon.

"Geodude, you take a rest," Jeffrey called off Geodude. "Dragonite, you're up," he sent out his dragon Pokemon.

"Super Fang on Dragonite," the Team Rocket grunt ordered.

"Outrage," Jeffrey ordered and his Dragonite thrashed at Raticate with dragon power defeating it.

"Huh?" the Team Rocket grunt spoke with disbelief. "Raticate, return," he called back his defeated Pokemon.

"What is the other password for the Rocket Warehouse?" Diane demanded.

"You get nothing from me," the Team Rocket grunt spoke with defiance.

Jeffrey nodded at Pikachu and it used Thunderbolt on the Team Rocket grunt triggering an explosion that sent him flying into the sky.

Team Fellowship checked out the Altering Cave that was a home to wild Zubat. With nothing left in the north, they headed back to the town.

When Team Fellowship went to Six Island's Pokemon Center, there was a familiar face. "Hey, Jeffrey!" it was Blue. "How's your PokeDex filling up?"

"It's going fine," Jeffrey replied.

"It looks like it's impossible to get all the Pokemon by hanging around just these parts. Maybe there are Pokemon we don't know about somewhere far away … Well, if I can't do it, there's no way for you to get it done. I'm not going to get all desperate over this. I'll keep collecting Pokemon at my own pace while I train them. That's what I'll do. So there's no point staying here. I may as well leave for home. That's that, then! Smell ya later!" Blue then left.

The next day, Team Fellowship began heading south of the Water Path. The land of the Water Path was a home to wild Sentret, Spearow, Fearow, Oddish, Gloom, Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Meowth, and Persian. They came across a familiar face, "Ah Diane, long time, no see," it was Dusty the Ruin Maniac.

"Yeah, it's been a long time."

"I've found the ruins here in this valley. Let's see how strong you've gotten."

"Sure."

"Sandslash, I choose you," Dusty sent out his only Pokemon.

"Go Blastoise," Diane sent out her shellfish Pokemon.

"Slash," Dusty ordered.

"Water Gun," Diane ordered and her Blastoise squirted water from its guns at Sandslash. It was super effective and Sandslash was defeated.

"Sandslash, return," Dusty called back his defeated Pokemon. "I found the ruins but no stronger Pokemon," he gave Diane the prize money and left.

Team Fellow explored the Ruin Valley that was a home to wild Spearow, Fearow, Meowth, Persian, Wooper, and Marill. Jeffrey came across a wild Pokemon that appeared like a tiny bird.

"Natu, the Tiny Bird Pokemon, It runs up short trees that grow on the savanna to peck at new shoots. A Natu's eyes look as if they are always observing something," Jeffrey checked his PokeDex.

"Transform," Jeffrey took Machop form. The wild Natu attempted to use Peck but he dodged the attack. He gave the wild Natu a normal attack and defeated it. "Transform," Jeffrey returned human form to throw a PokeBall at it and succeeded capturing it. As a result, it was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory.

Team Fellowship found a Sun Stone and a Dragon Scale. They came across a ruined structure and Brock said, "This is the Dotted Hole."

Jeffrey read the letters at the door, "Cut." He used the HM that the captain of S.S. Anne gave him after helping the captain who was sea sick. Jeffrey taught Charizard the move Cut and used it to open the door.

Team Fellowship entered into the Dotted Hole and fell into a hole to another room. Jeffrey read the letters at a stone tablet, "Up, Left, Right, Down." They went down through the hole behind the stone tablet, the hole near the left wall of the lower second floor, the hole near the right wall of the lower third floor, and the hole in front of the stone tablet in the lower fourth floor.

"It has to be the second gem," said Misty as there was a blue gem.

"Fufu … Fufufufu … I guessed right. I was right in tailing you!" someone jumped down and it was a scientist.

"Who are you?" Diane demanded.

"I am Gideon. I knew that there was a Sapphire here, so it belongs to me! I'll sell it to Team Rocket for serious money," the scientist took the Sapphire.

"Not if we can help it," said Jeffrey and the whole team glared at Gideon.

"D-don't glare at me like that! If you want it back, why don't you go get it after I sell it? I'll even tell you one of the passwords to Team Rocket's Warehouse. The Warehouse password I know is 'Yes, nah, Chansey.' I'm done. Don't think badly of me!" Gideon escaped with the Sapphire.

Team Fellowship got out of the Dotted Hole and stayed at the Six Island Pokemon Center for a night. They took a ferry back to Five Island to pursue Gideon to the Rocket Warehouse.

 **Author's Note**

Here's a list of Pokemon in Six Island.

Surfing through the sea:

\- Lv. 35 - 50 Tentacool = 60%

\- Lv. 40 - 55 Tentacruel = 40%

Pattern Bush:

\- Lv. 9 - 14 Ledyba = 15%

\- Lv. 9 - 14 Spinarak = 15%

\- Lv. 18 Yanma = 20%

\- Lv. 15 - 30 Heracross = 20%

\- Lv. 6 Caterpie = 5%

\- Lv. 9 Metapod = 10%

\- Lv. 6 Weedle = 5%

\- Lv. 9 Kakuna = 10%

Altering Cave:

\- Lv. 6 - 16 Zubat = 100%

Water Path:

\- Lv. 15 - 30 Sentret = 20%

\- Lv. 44 Spearow = 20%

\- Lv. 48 - 50 Fearow = 15%

\- Lv. 41 Meowth = 5%

\- Lv. 47 - 50 Persian = 10%

\- Lv. 44 Oddish = 10%

\- Lv. 48 Gloom = 5%

\- Lv. 44 Bellsprout = 10%

\- Lv. 48 Weepinbell = 5%

Ruin Valley:

\- Lv. 15 - 20 Natu = 20%

\- Lv. 44 Spearow = 20%

\- Lv. 49 Fearow = 10%

\- Lv. 43 Meowth = 10%

\- Lv. 49 - 52 Persian = 20%

\- Lv. 15 Wooper = 10%

\- Lv. 15 Marill = 10%


	8. Battle for the Sapphire

At Five Island's Pokemon Center, Team Fellowship devised a plan. "When we enter the warehouse, Diane and I will deal with the Rockets. Brock, you and Misty free the Pokemon held captives," Jeffrey said.

"What about the Sapphire?" Misty asked.

"We'll get it," said Diane.

Team Fellowship pursued Gideon all the way to the Rocket Warehouse and Jeffrey unlocked the door with both passwords, "Goldeen need log" and "Yes, nah, Chansey". When they entered, they faced three Team Rocket grunts and one of them was a woman. "You aren't allowed here," said of the Team Rocket grunts.

"Try and stop us," said Jeffrey.

"Machop and Machoke, I choose you," a Team Rocket grunt sent out all three of his Pokemon.

"Get them, Houndour," the woman Team Rocket grunt sent out two of her Pokemon.

"Go Hypno," the second Team Rocket grunt sent out two of his Pokemon.

"Houndour, the Dark Pokemon, Houndour communicate with each other using a variety of cries to corner their prey. This Pokémon's remarkable teamwork is simply unparalleled," Diane checked her PokeDex.

"Go Gengar, Charizard, and Dragonite," Jeffrey sent out three of his Pokemon.

"Go Blastoise," Diane sent out her shellfish Pokemon.

"Misty calls Poliwhirl and Staryu," Misty sent out her tadpole Pokemon.

"Golbat, I choose you," Brock sent out his bat Pokemon.

"Hypno, Hypnosis," the second Team Rocket grunt ordered.

"Houndour, Roar," the woman Team Rocket grunt ordered.

"Machop, Scary Face on Charizard and Dragonite. Machoke, Foresight on Gengar," the first Team Rocket grunt ordered.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball on Hypno. Charizard, Dragonite, Wing Attack on Machop," Jeffrey ordered. His Gengar hurled a blob made of shadow at one of the Hypno while Charizard and Dragonite struck two Machop with their wings. It was super effective and three opponents were defeated.

"Bite on the Hypno," Diane ordered and her Blastoise bit the other Hypno. It was super effective and the Hypno cringed.

"Poliwhirl, Staryu, Water Gun on the Houndour," Misty ordered and both of her Pokemon squirted water at both of the Houndour. It was super effective and the two Houndour were defeated.

"Air Cutter on Machoke," Brock ordered and his Golbat sent razor-sharp winds on Machoke. It was super effective and Machoke was defeated.

"Hypno, Hypnosis," the second Team Rocket grunt ordered.

"Bite," Diane ordered and her Blastoise finished off the other Hypno with a bite. During the process, it was super effective.

"Prepare for trouble," there was a familiar voice.

"Make it double," there was another familiar voice.

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Emma."

"Clarence."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"You again," Jeffrey spoke in a confrontational tone.

"You twerps have figured out your way in. But you won't get your hands on what's in there," said Emma. "Arbok, I choose you," she sent out her first Pokemon.

"You too, Victreebel," Clarence sent out his flycatcher Pokemon. "Get off me, will you!" he yelled at his Pokemon that clamped onto him affectionately.

"Go Marowak," Diane sent out her bone keeper Pokemon.

"Go Charizard," Jeffrey sent out his dragon-like Pokemon.

"Glare at Charizard," Emma ordered.

"Razor Leaf at Marowak," Clarence ordered.

"Dodge and use Bone Rush on Arbok," Diane ordered. Marowak dodged the attack and clubbed Arbok with its bone. It was super effective and Arbok was defeated in two strikes.

"Dodge and use Flamethrower at Victreebel," Jeffrey ordered. Charizard dodged the attack and unleashed a powerful stream of flames on Victreebel. It was super effective and Victreebel was defeated.

Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Team Rocket triggering an explosion sending them and their Pokemon flying into the air.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Emma and Clarence shouted in unison.

Misty and Brock went to free the captive Pokemon by opening the cages. Jeffrey and Diane pressed on. They faced what appeared to be an acting leader of Team Rocket. "I don't know or care if what I'm doing is right or wrong … I just put my faith in Giovanni and do as I am told," said the woman acting leader. "Muk, Arbok, I choose you," she sent out her first Pokemon.

"Go for it, Marowak," Diane had her bone keeper Pokemon in position.

"Get them, Gengar," Jeffrey had his shadow Pokemon in position.

"Muk, Screech. Arbok, Bite Gengar," the Team Rocket's woman acting leader ordered and her Muk screeched at both opponents harshly lowering their defenses.

"Shadow Ball on Arbok," Jeffrey ordered and his Gengar hurled a blob made of shadow on Arbok countering the attack.

"Bonemerang on Muk," Diane ordered. Her Marowak hurled its bone at Muk like a boomerang and created a critical when hitting Muk's weak spot. It was super effective and Muk was defeated in a strike. Marowak then threw its bone at Arbok finishing it off in a strike and it was super effective.

"Muk, Arbok, return," the Team Rocket's woman acting leader called back her Pokemon. "Vileplume, you're up," she sent out her last Pokemon.

"Marowak, you take a rest," Diane called off her Marowak. "Go Vulpix," she sent out her fox Pokemon.

"Sleep Powder," the Team Rocket's woman acting leader ordered.

"Flamethrower," Diane ordered and her Vulpix unleashed a powerful stream of flames on Vileplume. It was super effective and Vileplume was defeated.

"I … I'm shattered …" said Team Rocket's woman acting leader. "Vileplume, return," she called back her defeated Pokemon. "You're doing things according to your beliefs and morals. I understand now …" Team Rocket's woman acting leader operated a control panel. "I've made it so you can come back in through there. Why don't you go get rested and refreshed for what lies ahead? The Admin after me outranks me thoroughly as a Trainer. You'd better steel yourself for one harsh challenge."

"Thanks," Jeffrey spoke in an uneasy tone. He and Diane figured out that they had battled a Team Rocket admin unlike the grunts they faced.

They pressed on and faced another Team Rocket Admin who was a guy. "That's quite enough of you playing the hero, kids. Spreading lies about how Team Rocket has disbanded … It's such an obvious attempt to cause confusion in our ranks. Fortunately, we're not so ignorant to fall for the lies of the children! And now, I'll show you how scary an angry adult can be!" the Team Rocket Admin spoke with resistance. "Golbat, Weezing, I choose you," he sent out two of his Pokemon.

"Go Dewgong," Diane sent out her sea lion Pokemon.

"Go for it, Gengar," Jeffrey called upon his shadow Pokemon.

"Golbat, Confuse Ray on Dewgong. Weezing, Shadow Ball," the Team Rocket Admin ordered.

"Ice Beam on Golbat," Diane ordered and her Dewgong fired a beam of freezing ice on Golbat. It was super effective and Golbat was defeated.

"Dodge and use Hypnosis on Weezing," Jeffrey ordered. His Gengar dodged the attack and hypnotized Weezing putting it to sleep.

"Golbat, return," the Team Rocket Admin called back his defeated Pokemon. "Houndoom, you're up," he sent out his last Pokemon.

"Houndoom, the Dark Pokemon, In a Houndoom pack, the one with its horns raked sharply back serves a leadership role. They choose their leader by fighting among themselves," Diane read her Pokedex.

"Dewgong, you take a rest," Diane called off her Dewgong. "Blastoise, go for it," she called upon her shellfish Pokemon.

"Give Gengar a Crunch," the Team Rocket Admin ordered and his Houndoom crunched Gengar. Though it was super effective, Gengar was luckily not defeated and its special defense strength was lowered slightly.

"Dream Eater on Weezing," Jeffrey ordered. His Gengar ate the dream of the sleeping Weezing and recovered from the attack. It was super effective and Weezing was defeated.

"Water Gun on Houndoom," Diane ordered and her Blastoise squirted water from its cannons at Houndoom. It was super effective and Houndoom was defeated.

"Urgh … You were too strong … Weezing, Houndoom, return," the Team Rocket Admin called back his defeated Pokemon.

Jeffrey and Diane showed him the badges. "We defeated Giovanni in the Viridian Gym," said Jeffrey.

"That's Giovanni's Badge! So it's true? Team Rocket really has disbanded?" the Team Rocket Admin spoke with disbelief.

"That's what Giovanni said," Diane made the fact clear.

"We will abandon this Warehouse … But don't think this is over. I won't let this be the end. I will find Giovanni. And I will resurrect Team Rocket! I will … Until then, farewell!" said the Team Rocket Admin before both of them fled the warehouse.

Jeffrey and Diane caught up to Gideon. "I almost managed to sell the Sapphire for huge money … Then, you just had to come along and blow the whole deal apart! Fufu … Fufufufu … There's no forgiveness for you!" said the scientist. "Voltorb, Magnemite, I choose you," he sent out two of his Pokemon.

"Go for it, Marowak," Diane had her bone keeper Pokemon in position.

"Go for it, Charizard," Jeffrey had his dragon-like Pokemon in position.

"Voltorb, Screech. Magnemite, Thunder Wave on Charizard," Gideon ordered and his Voltorb screeched at both opponents harshly lowering their physical defense.

"Bone Rush on Voltorb," Diane ordered and her Marowak clubbed Voltorb with its bone. It was super effective and Voltorb was defeated in a strike.

"Flamethrower on Magnemite," Jeffrey ordered and his Charizard unleashed a powerful stream of flames on Magnemite. It was super effective and Magnemite was defeated.

"Voltorb, Magnemite, return," Gideon called back his defeated Pokemon. "Electrode, Magneton, you're up," he sent out his next two Pokemon. "Electrode, Charge. Magneton, Tri Attack on Marowak," Gideon ordered and Electrode began charging power.

"Dodge and use Bone Rush on Electrode," Diane ordered. Her Marowak dodged the attack and clubbed Electrode with its bone. It was super effective and Electrode was defeated in two strikes.

"Flamethrower on Magneton," Jeffrey had his Charizard unleashing a powerful stream of flames on Magneton. It was super effective and Magneton was defeated.

"Electrode, Magneton, return," Gideon called back his defeated Pokemon. "Porygon, you're up," he sent out his last Pokemon.

"Charizard, you take a break," Jeffrey called off Charizard. "You're up, Dragonite," he had his dragon Pokemon in position.

"Conversion," Gideon ordered.

"Outrage," Jeffrey ordered and his Dragonite thrashed at Porygon with dragon power defeating it.

"Gah! Darn! Darn! Darn! Porygon, return," Gideon called back his defeated Pokemon. "If I can't sell it, it's worthless! Go ahead, take it!" he gave Jeffrey the Sapphire.

Team Fellowship got out of the Rocket Warehouse taking with them an item called Upgrade and stayed in the Pokemon Center of Five Island for a night.

The next day, a familiar face approached them. "I raised my Pokemon more since our last battle," it was Alize the Pokemon Breeder. "Want to have a go again?"

"Forget battling, how about we start a Pokemon breeding center?" Brock flirted with her.

"She's here for a rematch, not to start a breeding center," Misty dragged him away by the ear.

"Let's do it," said Diane.

"Raichu, Clefable, I choose you," Alize sent out her first two Pokemon.

"Go Marowak," Diane sent out her bone keeper Pokemon.

"Go Dragonite," Jeffrey sent out his dragon Pokemon.

"Raichu, Double Team. Clefable, Metronome," Alize ordered and her Raichu created illusionary copies of itself.

"Bonemerang on all the Raichu," Diane ordered and her Marowak hurled its bone like a boomerang on Raichu's copies then Raichu itself. It was super effective and Raichu was defeated in two strikes.

"Outrage," Jeffrey ordered and his Dragonite thrashed at Clefable with dragon power defeating it.

"Raichu, Clefable, return," Alize called back her defeated Pokemon. "You two take a nice long rest. Wigglytuff, Bellossom, you're up," she sent out her next Pokemon.

"Bellossom, the Flower Pokemon, Its flower petals deepen in color through exposure to sunlight. When cloudy weather persists, it does a dance that is thought to be a ritual for summoning the sun," Diane checked her PokeDex.

"Marowak, you take a rest," Diane called off Marowak. "You're up, Vulpix," she sent out her fox Pokemon.

"Bellossom, Sleep Powder. Wigglytuff, Rollout on Dragonite," Alize ordered.

Jeffrey's Dragonite thrashed at Wigglytuff with dragon power defeating it.

"Flamethrower on Bellossom," Diane ordered and her Vulpix unleashed a powerful stream of flames on Bellossom. It was super effective and Bellossom was defeated.

"Wigglytuff, Bellossom, return," Alize called back her defeated Pokemon. "You two take a nice long rest. Ninetales, Seaking, you're up," she sent out her last two Pokemon.

"Dragonite, you take a rest," Jeffrey called off Dragonite. "Lapras, you're up," he sent out his transport Pokemon.

"Vulpix, you take a rest," Diane called off Vulpix. "Seaking, you're up," she sent out her own Seaking.

"Ninetales, Flamethrower on Lapras. Seaking, Horn Drill on her Seaking," Alize ordered.

"Hydro Pump on Ninetales," Jeffrey ordered and his Lapras blasted powerful jets of water on Ninetales countering the Flamethrower. It was super effective and Ninetales was defeated.

"Dodge and use Fury Attack," Diane ordered. Her Seaking dodged the attack and jabbed the opponent with its horn five times defeating it.

"Ninetales, Seaking, return," Alize called back her defeated Pokemon. "You two take a nice long rest. I guess you two raised your Pokemon well," she gave the duo prize money and left.

Team Fellowship took a ferry back to One Island and went to the Network Center.

"Hi Celio, I got the Sapphire," Jeffrey handed the Sapphire to Celio.

"So this is the gem that forms a pair with the Ruby … You guys have gone through a lot to get this, didn't you? You don't have to tell me. I know it wasn't easy. Thank you so much! Now it's my turn to work for you! Please give me a little time," Celio placed the Sapphire into the machine. "Okay, this is good …" he operated the machine. "I did it! I linked up with Lanette!" Celio turned to Team Fellowship, "Guys, I did it! I've managed to link up with Trainers in the Hoenn region! Finally, the Network Machine is fully operational! Guys, I owe it all to you! Thanks to you, my dream came true …"

"It's our pleasure," said Jeffrey.

When Team Fellowship was resting in the Network Center, Brock said according to the guidebook, "There is one island we haven't explored. It's called Seven Island, the last of the Sevii Islands."

"Sevii Islands … Does it mean there is just seven?" Misty asked.

"That's right."

"Let's explore Seven Island," said Jeffrey.

The next day, Team Fellowship took a ferry to Seven Island.


	9. Seven Island

Team Fellowship arrived to Seven Island by ferry and Brock said according to the guidebook, "Sevii Islands come from the seven islands. The last of the Sevii Islands has the Sevault Canyon, the Tanoby Key, and the Tanoby Ruins." They traveled south of the town to the Canyon Entrance and a purple-haired man in his early 20's wearing all red approached Team Fellowship. "My name is Leroy, are you Jeffrey the Champion of the Indigo League?"

"You're talking to the right person and you want to battle me?"

"That's what I'm here for."

"He doesn't have to do it alone."

"Well, miss. I just want to have a battle with Jeffrey alone," said Leroy making Diane disappointed.

"Get on with it."

"Rhydon, I choose you," Leroy sent out his first Pokemon.

"Go Ivysaur," Jeffrey sent out his Grass-type Pokemon.

"Scary Face," Leroy ordered and his Rhydon frightened Ivysaur with a scary face slowing it down.

"Solar Beam," Jeffrey ordered and his Ivysaur began drawing sunlight.

"Fury Attack," Leroy ordered.

Before Rhydon attacked, Ivysaur fired a beam of solar energy at it. It was super effective and Rhydon was defeated.

"Rhydon, return," Leroy called back his defeated Pokemon. "Slowbro, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon.

"Ivysaur, you take a rest," Jeffrey called off Ivysaur. "Gengar, you're up," he sent out his shadow Pokemon.

"Psychic," Leroy ordered.

"Shadow Ball," Jeffrey ordered and his Gengar hurled a blob made of shadow at Slowbro. It was super effective and Gengar laughed at Slowbro's defeat.

"Slowbro, return," Leroy called back his defeated Pokemon. "Machamp, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon.

"Gengar, you take a rest," Jeffrey called off Gengar. "Charizard, you're up," he sent out his dragon-like Pokemon.

"Cross Chop," Leroy ordered.

"Wing Attack," Jeffrey had his Charizard striking Machamp with its wings. It was super effective and Machamp was defeated.

"Machamp, return," Leroy called back his defeated Pokemon. "Lickitung, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon.

"Charizard, you take a break," Jeffrey called off Charizard. "Dragonite, you're up," he sent out his dragon Pokemon.

"Screech," Leroy had his Lickitung screeched at Dragonite lowering its physical defense harshly.

"Outrage," Jeffrey had his Dragonite thrashing at Lickitung with dragon power and defeated it.

"Lickitung, return," Leroy called back his defeated Pokemon. "Marowak, you're up," he sent out his last Pokemon.

"Dragonite, you take a rest," Jeffrey called off Dragonite. "Ivysaur, I need you back," he called upon Ivysaur and its speed returned to normal.

"Thrash," Leroy ordered.

"Vine Whip," Jeffrey ordered. His Ivysaur restrained Marowak with its vines and slammed it onto the ground. It was super effective and Marowak was defeated.

"Marowak, return," Leroy called back his defeated Pokemon. "I can see how come you became champion," he gave him the prize money and left.

A purple-haired woman in her early 20's wearing red outfit approached Team Fellowship, "My name is Michelle. I'm going to challenge the champion of the Indigo League alone."

"Bring it on," said Jeffrey.

"Persian, I choose you," Michelle sent out her first Pokemon.

"Go Dragonite," Jeffrey sent out his dragon Pokemon.

"Pay Day," Michelle ordered.

"Outrage," Jeffrey ordered and his Dragonite thrashed at Persian with dragon power defeating it.

"Persian, return," Michelle called back her defeated Pokemon. "Dewgong, you're up," she sent out her next Pokemon.

"Dragonite, you take a break," Jeffrey called off Dragonite and nodded to Pikachu.

"Pika," Pikachu took position.

"Ice Beam," Michelle ordered.

Before Dewgong attacked, Pikachu used Thunder as it called upon thunderclouds and zapped Dewgong with a lightning bolt. It was super effective and Dewgong was defeated.

"Dewgong, return," Michelle called back her defeated Pokemon. "Kangaskhan, you're up," she sent out her next Pokemon.

"Pikachu, you did good, take a rest," Jeffrey called off Pikachu.

"Pikachu," Pikachu went off.

"Dragonite, I need you," Jeffrey called upon his dragon Pokemon.

"Dizzy Punch," Michelle ordered.

"Outrage," Jeffrey ordered and his Dragonite thrashed at Kangaskhan with dragon power defeating it.

"Kangaskhan, return," Michelle called back her defeated Pokemon. "Ninetales, you're up," she sent out her next Pokemon.

"Dragonite, you take a rest," Jeffrey called off Dragonite. "Lapras, you're up," he sent out his transport Pokemon.

"Confuse Ray," Michelle ordered.

"Hydro Pump," Jeffrey had Lapras blasting Ninetales with powerful jets of water. It was super effective and Ninetales was defeated.

"Ninetales, return," Michelle called back her defeated Pokemon. "Parasect, you're up," she sent out her last Pokemon. "Spore," Michelle ordered.

"Ice Beam," Jeffrey ordered and Lapras fired a beam of freezing ice on Parasect. It was super effective and Parasect was defeated.

"Parasect, return," Michelle called back her defeated Pokemon. "No wonder you can be champion," she gave Jeffrey prize money and left.

"You all did great," Jeffrey praised his Pokemon.

The Canyon Entrance was a home to wild Sentret, Spearow, Fearow, Meowth, and Persian. Diane came across a Pokemon she had not encountered before and it was like a small elephant.

"Phanpy, the Long Nose Pokemon, Phanpy's big ears serve as broad fans. When it becomes hot, it flaps the ears busily to cool down. Even the young are very strong," Diane checked her PokeDex.

"Go Blastoise," Diane sent out her shellfish Pokemon.

The wild Phanpy used Tackle on Blastoise but there was no damage.

"Normal attack," Diane ordered and her Blastoise gave the wild Phanpy a normal attack defeating it. She threw a PokeBall at it and succeeded capturing it. As a result, the captured Pokemon was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory.

Team Fellowship made it to the Sevault Canyon that was a home to wild Geodude, Phanpy, Spearow, Fearow, Cubone, and Marowak. Jeffrey came across a Pokemon that resembled an armored bird.

"Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokemon, A Pokémon that has a body and wings of steel. People in the past used feathers fallen from Skarmory to make swords and knives," Jeffrey checked his Pokedex.

"Go for it, Pikachu," Jeffrey ordered.

"Pikachu," Pikachu got in position to face the wild Skarmory.

The wild Skarmory sent razor-sharp winds at Pikachu and it dodged the attack.

Pikachu gave the wild Skarmory a normal attack and defeated it.

Jeffrey threw a PokeBall at the Skarmory and succeeded capturing it. As a result, the captured Pokemon was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory.

Another Pokemon Jeffrey came across was like a small reptile.

"Larvitar, the Rock Skin Pokemon, A Larvitar is born deep under the ground. It must eat its way through the soil above and reach the surface for it to see its parents' faces," Jeffrey read his PokeDex.

"Transform," Jeffrey took Pokemon form.

The wild Larvitar gave Jeffrey a Leer and lowered his physical defense slightly.

Jeffrey gave the wild Larvitar a normal attack and knocked it down. "Transform," he returned to human form to throw a PokeBall and succeeded capturing it. As a result, the captured Pokemon was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory.

"I am Ranger Madeline. I don't forgive people who abuse Pokemon!" it was a woman wearing orange cap, jacket, and boots along with black shorts and shirt.

"We're not abusing Pokemon," Jeffrey made the statement clear.

"Prove it. Chansey, I choose you," Madeline sent out her first Pokemon .

"Go Dragonite," Jeffrey sent out his dragon Pokemon.

"Egg Bomb," Madeline ordered.

"Outrage," Jeffrey had his Dragonite thrashing at Chansey with dragon power defeating it.

"Chansey, return," Madeline called back her defeated Pokemon. "You take a long rest. Vileplume, you're up," she sent out her last Pokemon.

"Dragonite, you take a break," Jeffrey called off Dragonite. "You're up, Charizard," he sent out his dragon-like Pokemon.

"Stun Spore," Madeline ordered.

"Flamethrower," Jeffrey ordered and his Charizard unleashed a powerful stream of flames on Vileplume. It was super effective and Vileplume was defeated.

"Vileplume, return," Madeline called back her defeated Pokemon. "You take a nice long rest," she then turned to Team Fellowship before leaving. "You don't seem to be problem Trainers."

A man wearing an orange cap and jacket along with black shirt and trousers approached Team Fellowship, "I am Nicholas. I work to protect the environment. In turn, nature protects me!"

"I hope you're right," said Jeffrey.

"Tangela, I choose you," the ranger sent out his first Pokemon.

"Go for it, Charizard," Jeffrey called upon his dragon-like Pokemon.

"Slam," Nicholas ordered.

"Flamethrower," Jeffrey ordered and his Charizard unleashed a powerful stream of flames on Tangela. It was super effective and Tangela was defeated.

"Tangela, return," Nicholas called back his defeated Pokemon. "Take a long rest. Victreebel, you're up," he sent out his next Pokemon. "Stun Spore," Nicholas ordered.

"Flamethrower," Jeffrey had his Charizard unleashing a powerful stream of flames on Victreebel. It was super effective and Victreebel was defeated.

"Victreebel, return," Nicholas called back his defeated Pokemon. "Take a long rest. Exeggutor, you're up," he sent out his last Pokemon. "Egg Bomb," Nicholas ordered.

"Flamethrower," Jeffrey ordered and his Charizard unleashed a powerful stream of flames on Exeggutor. It was super effective and Exeggutor was defeated.

"Exeggutor, return," Nicholas called back his defeated Pokemon. "Take a long rest," he turned to Jeffrey before leaving. "You're tough!"

A green-haired girl wearing blue sneakers and gloves along with an orange garment and shorts approached Team Fellowship, "My name is Sharon. I'm looking for challengers for my workout."

"We'll take you on," said Diane.

"Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, I choose you," Sharon sent out her first two Pokemon.

"Go Seaking," Diane sent out her goldfish Pokemon.

"Go Charizard," Jeffrey sent out his dragon-like Pokemon.

"Hitmonlee, Mega Kick on Seaking. Hitmonchan, Sky Uppercut on Charizard," Sharon ordered.

"Peck on Hitmonlee," Diane had her Seaking pecking Hitmonlee with its horn countering the attack and it was super effective.

"Wing Attack on Hitmonchan," Jeffrey had his Charizard striking Hitmonchan with its wings. It was super effective and Hitmonchan was defeated.

"Hitmonchan, return," Sharon called back her defeated Pokemon. "Hitmontop, you're up," she sent out her next Pokemon. "Hitmonlee, Hi Jump Kick on Seaking. Hitmontop, Rapid Spin on Charizard," Sharon ordered.

"Fury Attack on Hitmonlee," Diane ordered and her Seaking jabbed Hitmonlee with its horn defeating it in four strikes.

"Wing Attack on Hitmontop," Jeffrey ordered and his Charizard struck Hitmontop with its wings. It was super effective and Hitmontop was defeated.

"Hitmonlee, Hitmontop, return," Sharon called back her defeated Pokemon. "Primeape, you're up," she sent out her last Pokemon. "Rage," Sharon had her Primeape enraged.

"Peck," Diane had her Seaking pecking Primeape with its horn. It was super effective and Primeape's physical attack strength rose slightly due to rage.

"Cross Chop," Sharon ordered.

"Fury Attack," Diane had her Seaking jabbing Primeape with its horn and defeated it in three strikes.

"Primeape, return," Sharon called back her defeated Pokemon. "You're tough for a girl," she said to Diane and gave the duo prize money before leaving.

A purple-haired young man and a purple-haired young woman wearing red approached Team Fellowship. "I'm Nya and this is my mentor, Lex. We're looking for a double battle," said the young woman.

"Sure, we're on," said Diane.

"Miltank, I choose you," Nya sent out her only Pokemon.

"Tauros, I choose you," Lex sent out his only Pokemon.

"Miltank, the Milk Cow Pokemon, It gives over five gallons of milk daily. Its sweet milk is enjoyed by children and grown-ups alike. People who can't drink milk turn it into yogurt and eat it instead," Diane read the PokeDex.

"Go Blastoise," Diane sent out her shellfish Pokemon.

"Go for it, Dragonite," Jeffrey called upon his dragon Pokemon.

"Body Slam on Dragonite," Nya ordered.

"Take Down on Blastoise," Lex ordered.

"Dodge and use Skull Bash on Miltank," Diane ordered. Her Blastoise dodged the attack and lowered its head.

"Dodge and use Outrage," Jeffrey ordered. His Dragonite dodged the attack and thrashed at Tauros with dragon power defeating it.

"Tauros, return," Lex called back his defeated Pokemon.

"Body Slam on Blastoise," Nya ordered.

Before her Miltank attacked, Blastoise rammed and defeated her.

"Miltank, return," Nya called back her defeated Pokemon. "Oh, no … I'm so sorry, I …"

"Don't worry about it. I seem to have been too careless," Lex cut her off and mollified her. He gave the duo prize money and left.

Team Fellowship went halfway through the Sevault Canyon and Misty pointed to something she spotted, "There's a cave."

"That cave was called the Tanoby Key," Brock said according to the guidebook.

"Let's check it out," said Jeffrey and they entered the Tanoby Key.

Inside the Tanoby Key, Team Fellowship saw boulders and pressure switches.

"How about push those to the switches and see what happen?" Diane made a suggestion.

"Come out, Geodude," Jeffrey called out his rock Pokemon. "Use Strength on the boulders," he ordered. Team Fellowship along with Geodude pushed a boulder to one of the pressure switches and caused a rumble in the Tanoby Key.

"Did the Tanoby Key just shake?" Misty asked.

"I think so," Jeffrey confirmed.

"I hope the Tanoby Key won't crumble," said Diane.

Team Fellowship and Geodude moved the other six boulders into the other six pressure switches.

As a result, there was mysterious rumble echoed somewhere far away.

"What just happened?" Misty asked.

"It had to be somewhere far away," Brock could not give out a clear answer.

Team Fellowship left the Tanoby Key and continued traveling through the Sevault Canyon. When hiking over the mountain in the canyon, there were cracked boulders. The wild Geodude inside most of the cracked boulders were stronger than the ones living in Kanto's Victory Road whereas the other cracked boulders had stronger wild Graveler.

Team Fellowship came across a house and Jeffrey read the sign, "Chansey Dance House." He knocked the door and a stranger answered.

"Dance, dance! Chansey Dance! You join in, too! Dance, dance! Would you like to dance?" the stranger asked.

"Sure," said Jeffrey.

The stranger let Team Fellowship and revealed to have a Chansey. They danced the Chansey Dance and the whole team became fully recovered similar to the treatment Nurse Joys at the Pokemon Centers offered.

"Ahahahaha! There, you're all chipper now! Lucky!" said Chansey's trainer.

"Thanks," said Diane.

Team Fellowship left the Sevault Canyon and Brock said according to the guidebook, "We're about to enter the Tanoby Ruins that are seven islets. Each islet holds one of the Tanoby Chambers. The Tanoby Chambers are called Monean, Liptoo, Weepth, Dilford, Scufib, Rixy, and Viapois."

Team Fellowship crossed the sea on Lapras' back to each of the islets. Wild Tentacool and Tentacruel were not the only Pokemon to encounter when crossing the sea. Diane faced a Pokemon that appeared like a manta ray.

"Mantine, the Kite Pokemon, On sunny days, schools of Mantine can be seen elegantly leaping over the waves. It is not bothered by the Remoraid that hitches rides," Diane checked her PokeDex.

"Go Blastoise," Diane sent out her shellfish Pokemon.

The wild Mantine used Wing Attack as it struck Blastoise with its wings.

"Normal attack," Diane ordered and her Blastoise defeated the wild Mantine with a normal attack. She threw a PokeBall at the downed wild Mantine and succeeded capturing it.

Team Fellowship explored the Tanoby Chambers and encountered 28 variants of a particular Pokemon.

"Unown, the Symbol Pokemon, This Pokémon is shaped like ancient text characters. Although research is ongoing, it is a mystery as to which came first, the ancient writings or the various Unown," Jeffrey read his PokeDex.

Jeffrey, Diane, Misty, and Brock decided not to catch a single Unown.

Team Fellowship took the chance to fish in the Tanoby Ruins. The Good Rod fished out wild Magikarp, Horsea, and Krabby. Wild Gyarados, stronger Horsea, Seadra, stronger Krabby, and Kingler were not the only Pokemon that were fished using the Super Rod.

Diane fished out a new Pokemon using the Super Rod.

"Remoraid, the Jet Pokemon, A Remoraid uses its abdominal muscles to forcefully expel swallowed water, then shoot down flying prey. When evolution approaches, it travels down rivers," Diane checked her PokeDex.

"Go Blastoise," Diane sent out her shellfish Pokemon.

The wild Remoraid used Bubblebeam as it squirted a beam of bubbles at Blastoise and it was not very effective.

"Normal attack," Diane ordered and her Blastoise knocked down the wild Remoraid with a normal attack. She threw a PokeBall at the down wild Remoraid and succeeded capturing it. As a result, the captured Pokemon was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory.

Jeffrey fished out another Pokemon using the Super Rod and it appeared like a porcupine fish.

"Qwilfish, the Balloon Pokemon, A Qwilfish uses the pressure of water it swallows to shoot toxic quills all at once from all over its body. It finds swimming to be somewhat challenging," Jeffrey checked his PokeDex.

"Go Dragonite," Jeffrey sent out his dragon Pokemon.

The wild Qwilfish used Water Gun as it squirted water at Dragonite and it was not very effective.

"Twister," Jeffrey had his Dragonite casting a twister knocking down the wild Qwilfish. He threw a PokeBall at the downed wild Qwilfish and succeeded capturing it. As a result, the captured Pokemon was sent to Professor Oak's laboratory.

Team Fellowship traveled back to the town in Seven Island and rested in the Pokemon Center for a night.

"Well, I don't think there's anything left in this island," said Misty.

"We're done exploring the Sevii Islands," said Diane.

"Let's head back to Pallet Town," said Jeffrey.

Team Fellowship took a ferry back to Vermillion City in Kanto and traveled back to Pallet Town.

 **Author's Note**

Though Team Fellowship has finished exploring the Sevii Islands, the next chapter will be on a place that they had not explored in Kanto.

Here's a list of Pokemon in Seven Island.

Canyon Entrance:

\- Lv. 10 - 15 Sentret = 30%

\- Lv. 44 Spearow = 20%

\- Lv. 48 - 50 Fearow = 15%

\- Lv. 10 - 15 Phanpy = 15%

\- Lv. 41 Meowth = 5%

\- Lv. 47 - 50 Persian = 15%

Sevault Canyon:

\- Lv. 46 Geodude = 10%

\- Lv. 15 Phanpy = 10%

\- Lv. 15 - 20 Larvitar = 10%

\- Lv. 46 Cubone = 10%

\- Lv. 52 Marowak = 15%

\- Lv. 46 Spearow = 5%

\- Lv. 50 Fearow = 10%

\- Lv. 43 Meowth = 5%

\- Lv. 49 - 52 Persian = 15%

\- Lv. 30 Skarmory = 10%

Rock Smash in Sevault Canyon:

\- Lv. 40 - 60 Geodude = 60%

\- Lv. 45 - 60 Graveler = 40%

Tanoby Ruins

Surfing:

\- Lv. 5 - 45 Tentacool = 50%

\- Lv. 35 - 50 Tentacruel = 30%

\- Lv. 30 - 40 Mantine = 20%

Fishing

Good Rod:

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Magikarp = 20%

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Horsea = 40%

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Krabby = 40%

Super Rod:

\- Lv. 15 - 25 Remoraid = 20%

\- Lv. 15 - 25 Qwilfish = 20%

\- Lv. 20 - 40 Gyarados = 20%

\- Lv. 15 - 25 Horsea = 15%

\- Lv. 35 - 40 Seadra = 5%

\- Lv. 15 - 25 Krabby = 15%

\- Lv. 35 - 40 Kingler = 5%


	10. Cerulean Cave

After Team Fellowship traveled miles from Vermillion City, they arrived to Pallet Town. They rested at Jeffrey and Diane's house for a night. Team Fellowship went to Professor Oak's laboratory and ranged the bell.

"Hi guys, you're here to see the professor?" it was Red who was currently one of Professor Oak's assistants and Jeffrey's former rival.

"That's what we're here for," Jeffrey replied.

"I don't think he's here. Try finding him at his house."

"Thanks."

Team Fellowship went to the professor's house and knocked the door. A brown-haired young woman wearing a white and green dress answered the door.

"Hi, is Professor Oak here?" Jeffrey asked.

"He's at home, Team Fellowship."

"Are you Daisy Oak?" Diane asked.

"Yes, I am," the young woman confirmed.

"I'm Misty."

"And I'm Brock."

"It's nice meeting you all. Come in," Daisy let Team Fellowship in.

"My older sister is also called Daisy," said Misty.

"What a coincidence," said Daisy Oak. She led Team Fellowship to Blue's room and opened the door. "Grampa, Blue, you have visitors."

"Hello Team Fellowship," said Professor Oak.

"Hi Professor Oak," said Jeffrey, Diane, Misty, and Brock in unison.

"Do me a favor and keep it down. My head is going to split open," Blue was in his bed having bandages in his arms and his forehead. He had an Eevee next to him in his bed.

"Did your Pokemon egg hatched into the Eevee?" Diane asked.

"It did," Blue replied.

"Blue, what happened to you?" Jeffrey asked.

"I was battling against a wild Pokemon out in Cerulean Cave. Then, Blastoise got sent flying and landed right on top of me. Talk about an errand of bad luck."

"What kind of Pokemon was it?"

"I'm not really sure. Something that I've never seen before."

"Then, what about your PokeDex? It should've captured an image of the Pokemon," Professor Oak asked.

"Unfortunately, I wasn't the only thing that was crushed by Blastoise. Look," Blue showed his crushed PokeDex.

"So Blue, what kind of attacks did that Pokemon used? We can use them to narrow down its type," the professor asked.

"It used Psychic and Safeguard. My attacks didn't reach it at all," Blue gave out what he remembered.

"Psychic and Safeguard? A Psychic-type perhaps?"

"Blue, are you referring to Mewtwo?" Jeffrey asked as he remembered something.

"How did you know that?"

"Jeffrey and his Pikachu had fought a Mewtwo before in a different world of Pokemon," Professor Oak spoke as if he had read Jeffrey's journals. "Do you think you can go to Cerulean Cave for me?" he asked Jeffrey.

"We'll go to Cerulean Cave and deal with Mewtwo, professor," Jeffrey confirmed.

"You guys can't, don't go!" Blue sat up on his bed.

"Blue, why would you say that?" Professor Oak asked.

"It's way too strong. The fact is that it is way beyond me means that you guys wouldn't stand a chance against it either," Blue gave out the fact.

"Brock and I won't be catching that Pokemon," said Misty.

"Pika, pika. Pika, pi," said Pikachu.

"Pikachu said that he and Jeffrey had known Mewtwo since they battled it in Western Cave. It should not be a problem for them," Gardevoir translated.

"We'll either catch or recruit Mewtwo after we take it down," said Jeffrey.

"Yeah, I suppose that you're right. Look, I've got to be honest with you. I want that Pokemon for myself. I know that if I had a Pokemon as strong as that one, I would be able to beat you in the next Pokemon League Championship. That's the reason I headed to Cerulean Cave, but then …" Blue lied back to his bed.

"The fact remains is that it is an unmistakably powerful Pokemon. We'll need to prepare for this. Okay, Team Fellowship, come to the lab with me," Professor Oak got up and began walking out with Team Fellowship.

In Professor Oak's laboratory, Jeffrey handed Professor Oak a journal, "Professor, we found this in the Pokemon Mansion in Cinnabar Island."

The professor read the journal and said, "That diary might be the notes of Dr. Fuji."

"Dr. Fuji?"

"It's an old tale now. But Dr. Fuji was once said to be the world's foremost scholar in Pokemon research. But soon after he discovered a new species of Pokemon, subjects of his studies grew darker. Research was soon dismissed," Professor Oak gave out what he knew.

"Why? What happened?" Brock asked.

"He was attempting to artificially create the powerful new Pokemon," the professor replied.

"Do you think Mr. Fuji and Dr. Fuji are one person?" Diane asked pondering.

"It is highly possible," said Professor Oak.

Team Fellowship traveled miles from Pallet Town and purchased Ultra Balls from the Pokemon Mart in Pewter City. After they passed Mt. Moon, they would have to cross a body of water in Route 4 then traveled in the direction towards Cerulean City.

"There it is, Cerulean Cave," said Diane as they were about to enter the cave that was not far from Cerulean City.

Team Fellowship entered the Cerulean Cave that was a home to tough wild Pokemon such as Golbat, Parasect, Kadabra, Onix, Machoke, Magneton, Electrode, Marowak, Haunter, Primeape, Arbok, and Sandslash. When crossing the bodies of water in Lapras' back, only wild Golbat were encountered some were weaker than the ones encountered on land and some were stronger. The Good Rod only fished out wild Magikarp, Poliwag, and Goldeen. The Super Rod this time fished out stronger wild Goldeen and Poliwag whereas the wild Gyarados, Poliwhirl, and Seaking were even stronger. The cracked boulders had more wild Graveler than wild Geodude.

Team Fellowship on Lapras' back crossed the water to an islet in the cave where there was a Pokemon that appeared like a humanoid feline. "It's Mewtwo," Jeffrey recognized the Pokemon.

"You learn much quicker than I thought. Have you come to enslave me like the boy before you?" Mewtwo asked via telepath.

"He can talk?" Diane spoke with disbelief.

"He's using psychic powers as a way to communicate," said Brock.

"He's referring to Blue," said Misty.

"We're not here to enslave you, Mewtwo. I have a proposition for you," Jeffrey was about to propose.

"Why should I listen to you? Pokemon are nothing but slaves to humans," Mewtwo demanded.

"Pika, pika, pi," said Pikachu.

"You're telling me that Pokemon and humans are friends?" Mewtwo eyed Pikachu as it understood what the Pokemon was saying.

"Pikachu."

"You think I will buy that?"

"You have a choice: join us and you will get a chance to something good in Middle-earth or stay in this cave doing nothing," said Jeffrey.

"Middle-earth? Why should I care? Do your worst, you will not taking me without a fight," Mewtwo began to fight.

"Transform," Jeffrey took Pokemon form.

"How can you be a Pokemon?" Mewtwo muttered with disbelief.

The Machop began charging at Mewtwo preparing to use Dynamic Punch, however Mewtwo stopped the attack with Psychic attack as it unleashed a powerful psychic power on Jeffrey. It was super effective and sent him flying backwards.

"Jeffrey!" Misty and Diane said in unison. Both girls ran to the Machop and helped him on his feet.

"Are you alright?" Diane asked.

"Don't worry about me," said Jeffrey. "Transform," he took human form. "Go Dragonite," Jeffrey sent out his dragon Pokemon.

Mewtwo used Safeguard protecting itself with a veil.

"Outrage," Jeffrey ordered and his Dragonite thrashed at Mewtwo with dragon power.

Mewtwo used Psychic as it unleashed powerful psychic power on Dragonite.

Dragonite thrashed at Mewtwo with dragon power the second time, however Mewtwo used Recover to regain health. After Dragonite thrashed at Mewtwo with dragon power the second time, Mewtwo finished off Dragonite with Psychic.

"Dragonite, return," Jeffrey called back his dragon Pokemon. "You did your best, take a nice long rest. You're up, Gengar," he sent out his shadow Pokemon.

Mewtwo regained health using Recover.

"Shadow Ball," Jeffrey ordered and his Gengar hurled a blob made of shadow on Mewtwo. As a result, it was super effective.

Mewtwo used Psychic as it unleashed a powerful psychic power on Gengar. It was super effective and Gengar was defeated.

"It takes more than just type advantage to take down Mewtwo," said Brock.

"Gengar, return," Jeffrey called back his defeated Pokemon. "You did your best, take a nice long rest. You're up, Ivysaur," he sent out his Grass-type Pokemon. "Vine Whip," Jeffrey ordered.

Before it could attack, Mewtwo used Psychic countering the attack. It was super effective and Ivysaur was defeated.

"Ivysaur, return," Jeffrey called back his defeated Pokemon. "You take a nice long rest. Lapras, you're up," he called upon his transport Pokemon.

Mewtwo used Recover to replenish health.

"Hydro Pump," Jeffrey ordered and Lapras blasted Mewtwo with powerful jets of water.

Mewtwo used Psychic as it unleashed powerful psychic power on Lapras and lowered its special defense slightly.

"Ice Beam," Jeffrey ordered and his Lapras fired a beam of freezing ice on Mewtwo. However, Mewtwo used Recover to regain health.

"Surf," Jeffrey had his Lapras creating a huge water wave then crashed it onto Mewtwo.

Mewtwo used Psychic as it unleashed powerful psychic power on Lapras. Lapras' ability Shell Armor prevented critical hits from being made.

"Hydro Pump," Jeffrey had Lapras blasting powerful jets of water on Mewtwo on the head creating a critical hit and Mewtwo was defeated.

"Beaten by you," Mewtwo got up weakly. "You have proven stronger than I am. I shall join you."

"We'll get you to a Pokemon Center," Jeffrey and Diane provided support to the weakened Mewtwo.

Team Fellowship got out of Cerulean Cave with Mewtwo joined the team.

 **Author's Note**

Here's a list of Pokemon living in Cerulean Cave.

Cave:

\- Lv. 61 Golbat = 10%

\- Lv. 67 Kadabra = 20%

\- Lv. 64 Parasect = 10%

\- Lv. 52 Machoke = 10%

\- Lv. 54 Onix = 5%

\- Lv. 55 Magneton = 10%

\- Lv. 64 Electrode = 5%

\- Lv. 66 Arbok = 5%

\- Lv. 66 Sandslash = 10%

\- Lv. 61 Primeape = 5%

\- Lv. 66 Marowak = 5%

\- Lv. 67 Haunter = 5%

Surfing:

\- Lv. 50 - 70 Golbat = 100%

Good Rod:

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Magikarp = 20%

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Poliwag = 40%

\- Lv. 5 - 15 Goldeen = 40%

Super Rod:

\- Lv. 40 - 60 Gyarados = 20%

\- Lv. 25 - 35 Poliwag = 10%

\- Lv. 40 - 60 Poliwhirl = 35%

\- Lv. 25 - 35 Goldeen = 10%

\- Lv. 40 - 60 Seaking = 35%

Rock Smash:

\- Lv. 60 - 70 Geodude = 10%

\- Lv. 50 - 70 Graveler = 90%

Special Pokemon:

\- Lv. 70 Mewtwo = Only one


	11. Epilogue

After Team Fellowship stayed at the Pokemon Center of Cerulean City for a night, they traveled back to Pallet Town with Mewtwo. Jeffrey told Mewtwo that he would notify the powerful Pokemon when the time would come that it would be needed and assured that Professor Oak was a friend. The professor would take an opportunity to study Mewtwo and it took some time for the powerful Pokemon to warm up to the professor. Team Fellowship learned that Blue had left on a journey to the Johto region where there were more new Pokemon that were not seen in Kanto and the Sevii Islands.

Jeffrey left Geodude, Charizard, Ivysaur, Gengar, and Dragonite at the professor's lab. He took Natu, Slugma, Larvitar, and Spinarak.

Diane left Dewgong, Marowak, and Vileplume at the professor's lab. She took Wooper, Swinub, and Ledyba.

Professor Oak told Team Fellowship that they would have to return to the Pokemon League Reception Gate and head south from there. He told them to seek out Professor Elm when they arrive in New Bark Town.

After staying at Pallet Town for a night, Team Fellowship set off on a journey throughout the Johto region.

 **Author's Note**

This story is based on the post game of FireRed and LeafGreen games as well as the last part of Pokemon Origins loosely.

The sequel "Pokemon Rescue Team Fellowship VI: Johto Journey" is released.


End file.
